Efeito Borboleta
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: "O bater de asas de uma simples borboleta pode influenciar o curso natural das coisas". Uma decisão no futuro, juntamente com a ajuda de um item, promove mudanças na linha do tempo original. Uma dessas mudanças é que Issei nasceu como uma mulher. As mudanças ocorrem como um efeito dominó, acarretando alterações na linha do tempo original. Quais mudanças irão ocorrer?
1. Visitante inexperado

História **Efeito Borboleta**

 **Sinopse:**  
"O bater de asas de uma simples borboleta pode influenciar o curso natural das coisas". Uma decisão no futuro, juntamente com a ajuda de um item, promove mudanças na linha do tempo original. Uma dessas mudanças é que Issei não veio como homem e sim, como mulher. As mudanças ocorrem como um efeito dominó, acarretando alterações na linha do tempo original. Quais mudanças irão ocorrer nesse novo passado e futuro?

 **Notas do Autor**

Ophicius e seus meio irmãos estavam...

Eles ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 1 - Visitante inesperado**

Na Mansão Hyoudou, no terceiro andar, mais precisamente no quarto de Lilith, havia uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, usando um uniforme de uma escola que ela e os meios irmãos dela frequentavam e que não era controlada por nenhuma facção, sendo neutro. Ela e os irmãos eram os únicos seres do sobrenatural que frequentavam essa escola.

Ela e os demais haviam recusado frequentar a Academia de Kuou controlado pelos akumas por não confiarem nos akumas e eles tiveram certeza que a sua decisão foi acertada, após várias tentativas fracassadas de demônios que tentaram, inutilmente, escravizar ela e os irmãos com Evil peaces.

Essa jovem, chamada Ophicius, conversava com a sua mãe, a clone da Deusa dragoa do infinito, Lilith.

\- Kaa-chan... Eu nunca aceitei algo assim. Você sabe. – uma jovem fala de mau humor para o clone da Deusa dragão do infinito.

\- Filha, entenda que é a minha decisão. Minha e das outras.

\- Mas, vocês pararam para pensar em nós? Temos um pai, mas, nunca o vimos e pelos próximos duzentos anos, ele estará inacessível. Você e as outras até conseguem algum tempo com ele e nós ouvimos que podemos ter outros meio irmãos por aí. Acho que nem mesmo Issei sabe quantos filhos tem ao todo. Ele age como um semental e pervertido. Aquele programa, Oppai dragon, é desprezível ao ensinar perversão para as crianças pelo ato de apertar os seios das mulheres para conseguirem poder. Vocês são concubinas e nós, considerados bastardos, como são chamados os filhos fora do casamento. Além disso, ele apoiou que os outros tentassem escravizar a nós ao introduzirem, forçadamente, evil peaces em nós, quando surgiram os primeiros casos de akumas que ousaram tentar nos converter em escravos e não conseguiram, graças a intervenção de Kiba-san, Gasper-san ou do sensei Vali, além dos dragões da Asia-san. Só por isso, não formos escravizados, além desses akumas bastardos terem perdido algum membro quando insistiram. Aquelas que não têm evil peaces, não correm esse risco, pois, todos sabem que são do harém daquele desgraçado. Já, nós, os filhos deles, estamos disponíveis para sermos "caçados" e escravizados.

\- Creio que o seu otou-san quis dizer...

\- Não há segunda interpretação para o que aquele bastardo disse, kaa-chan! Esses meus irmãos estariam perdidos senão fosse a ajuda providencial que tiveram nesses momentos. Além disso, a senhora sabe perfeitamente que eu e os demais, nunca o chamaremos de pai. Somente pelo nome dele, isso senão nos referimos a ele como bastardo e afins.

A jovem fala se levantando da cama, onde a sua mãe arrumava o seu cabelo e suspira ao ver o olhar da mãe, Lilith, igual a antes de conversarem, sendo que a genitora pigarreia e fala um pouco constrangida:

\- Quanto ao que disse antes, bem, todas nós queríamos um pedaço do Issei conosco e...

A filha revira os olhos e ergue as mãos para o alto, pois, achava harém algo repulsivo e o fato de não terem um pai, somente agrava esse sentimento que era compartilhado pelos demais que viviam na mansão. Além disso, por insistência dela, a sua mãe parou de usar tapa mamilos e usava roupas que cobriam os seus seios, passando a usar os vestidos de forma correta.

Afinal, quando ela cresceu e compreendeu que a mãe se vestia de forma no mínimo indecente, para não dizer erótica, ela sentiu muita vergonha e somente quando notou o quanto a sua filha se constrangia com a forma como ela se vestia, ela deixou os tapa mamilos e passou a usar roupas que cobriam os seus seios, também.

Quanto a ausência de Issei, caso ele não tivesse apoiado o ato dos akumas de tentarem escraviza-los com as Evil Peaces e se fosse o caso como o de muitos pais que trabalham o dia inteiro, mas, a noite voltavam para casa, após um dia de trabalho para ver os filhos, eles não estariam revoltados. Eles compreenderiam que os adultos têm obrigações. Mas, esse não era o caso de Issei, pois, eles nunca o viram pessoalmente. Somente aqueles que viajaram ao passado, no caso de Loki o viram, pessoalmente, sendo que na época, ela não foi junto deles, pois, a sua mãe a levou para treinar em um local reservado, os poderes dela que eram distintos dos demais.

Afinal, a sua mãe, Lilith, era um clone do dragão do infinito, Ophicius.

Mesmo assim, o encontro de seus irmãos com o genitor deles, não durou mais do que alguns minutos, pois, quando voltaram ao futuro, Issei os largou, sem nem se dignar a olhar para eles ou perguntar se alguém estava ferido ou precisando de algo.

Afinal, eles não eram sequer dignos de importância, pois, como semental, tinha inúmeros filhos e não se interessava pelo destino deles. Simplesmente, ainda na forma dragão, abriu a asas e voou, apenas comentando sobre estar atrasado para um compromisso.

Porém, pelo que Ophicius soube através dos meios irmãos, o olhar pervertido de Issei quando murmurou isso, indicava não era um compromisso como uma reunião importante e sim, provavelmente, alguma orgia, pois, havia boatos de que Deuses e outras autoridades pervertidas davam orgias e Issei era um dos poucos homens para dezenas de mulheres.

Todos os que foram ao passado ficaram olhando Issei se distanciar, sendo que somente Vali, Kiba e Gasper se preocuparam com eles, indo até os mesmos, querendo se certificar que ninguém se feriu e que todos voltaram em segurança.

Quando eles se aproximaram, alguns não aguentaram a desilusão e foram confortados por eles, com as mães chegando em seguida, preocupadas com os seus filhos, para depois confortarem os demais. Asia era aquela que buscava confortá-los ainda mais, sendo vista por todos como uma segunda mãe, querida.

Inclusive, Vali, Kiba e Gasper, praticamente, eram vistos como pais, dependendo do grupo, pois, eles pegaram os filhos de Issei para treinar em grupos. Ela pertencia ao grupo de Vali.

Ela soube que Ex, chorando, recusou os braços da mãe, somente aceitando um afago confortador de Vali na cabeça ao se aproximar dele, ficando alguns minutos parado, apreciando o afago na cabeça e quando Rias, novamente, tentou se aproximar do seu filho, Ex se afastou dela e sumiu em um círculo mágico dos Gremory com lágrimas no rosto cabisbaixo, enquanto torcia os punhos e que a mãe foi atrás dele, em seguida.

Ophicius olhava para a mansão e não conseguia conter o pensamento amargurado de que aquilo parecia uma alcateia, ainda mais ao saber que o avô paterno somente podia usar o banheiro do térreo, sendo proibido de usar os demais banheiros, acima do térreo. Em contrapartida, a avó paterna podia usar qualquer banheiro. A restrição era somente para o avô, porque ele era homem e para ela, tal proibição soava como sendo um absurdo.

Porém, se analisasse como sendo uma alcateia, não seria nenhum despautério.

Afinal, o macho alfa era Issei e por isso, era o único que podia se reproduzir com as fêmeas, se bem que a vaca ruiva, na opinião da menina, podia ser considerada a cadela alfa e os demais homens eram os betas, que eram responsáveis por cuidar dos filhotes do alfa, enquanto que uma das fêmeas, Ravel, também uma das concubinas, administrava o harém.

Portanto, os demais machos eram apenas tolerados pelo bem da matilha, a fim de ajudar a criar os filhotes. Apenas por isso, o alfa tolerava os outros machos.

Ela sentia nojo da palavra harém, assim como do fato de suas mães serem concubinas e os filhos de Issei, fora do casamento dele com Rias, bastardos. Somente Ex era considerado filho oficial de Issei, pois, nasceu do casamento dele com a Gremory.

Era uma ideia que sempre a persistia e confessava que tinha bastante lógica para a jovem.

Inclusive, era queria ter tido Vali como pai e não o desgraçado do Issei, sendo que ela e os demais viam a si mesmos como azarados por terem Issei como pai biológico e todos, sem exceção, invejavam as famílias formadas por um casal, com as crianças recebendo o amor e atenção dos pais. Sempre que eles saíam, havia a inveja e pensavam no quanto essas crianças eram sortudas ao vê-las nas ruas.

Embora muitos odiassem Rias, pois, em particular ela os humilhava e os destratava por ter que suportar a presença, ás vezes, dos filhos bastardos de Issei, os tratando como seres inferiores, eles gostavam do filho dela, Ex, pois, era distinto da mãe.

Eles nunca sentiram raiva de Ex, porque, apesar dele ser visto pelas outras pessoas como sendo superior aos demais meio irmãos por ser um filho oficial e um Gremory, que era um clã de alto prestígio, ele tratava os irmãos como iguais e se revoltava se alguém tentava depreciá-los, apenas por eles serem bastardos. Para o jovem Gremory, eles eram os seus irmãos, não importando se eram filhos de concubinas.

Inclusive, não foram raras as vezes que Ex acabou com a amizade que tinha com outros nobres quando estes destratavam os seus irmãos por eles serem bastardos, sendo que inclusive usou o seu poder da destruição para provocar alguns danos neles, dependo da intensidade do destrato deles para com eles.

Inclusive, a sua revolta pelo tratamento dispensado aos irmãos dele por Rias, também, além das demais pessoas, o fez sentir raiva da mãe e por isso, repudiava os braços dela, sempre que ela tentava se aproximar dele.

Afinal, nunca a perdoou ao vê-la tratando os demais como lixo na sua frente ao testemunhar as atitudes dela para com eles, se revoltando ainda mais ao saber pelos irmãos que isso era decorrente, sempre que estavam no mesmo ambiente que ela.

A jovem dragoa sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz baixa da mãe, como se falasse em tom de desculpas:

\- Filha, entenda, eu e as outras...

A mãe tenta falar, até que Ophicius suspira e sai do quarto, batendo a porta, frustrada, achando uma perda de tempo falar com a sua genitora e que não compreendia, porque ainda tentava fazê-la abrir os seus olhos.

Ela ainda tinha sorte, pois, como era filha do clone da Deusa dragão do infinito, embora a mesma tenha se tornado, finita, não era tratada como alguém inferior por ser uma bastarda, como era com os seus irmãos.

Ademais, os meio irmãos dela, juntamente com ela, haviam feito um pacto mágico em conjunto, inclusive com os mais novos que pensaram se tratar de uma nova brincadeira, visando criar um vínculo de proteção entre eles que iria repelir qualquer tentava de alguém colocar a força uma Evil Peaces neles. Se tentassem, não conseguiriam introduzir a peça de escravidão neles. Isso somente foi possível, graças ao fato de terem meio irmãos que eram anjos e que por isso, a proteção foi ampliada. As evil peaces não podiam ser introduzidas em anjos.

Fizeram tal pacto mágico entre si para proteção mútua, pois não foram raras as vezes que algum akuma tentou escraviza-los, assim que eles passaram a ficarem mais velhos ao se afastarem da proteção das mães e da mansão. Os akumas só não tiveram êxito, antes do pacto mágico, pois, Vali, Kiba ou Gasper sempre estavam atentos, além de Asia pedir aos dragões com quem tinha pacto para zelar pelas crianças.

Por serem filhos de Issei, eles haviam se tornado alvo de akumas que queriam escraviza-los para os usarem nos torneios. A revolta deles para com Issei aumentou ainda mais, quando o mesmo se manifestou em público, falando que não se interessava pelo que acontecia e que inclusive, chegou a cogitar que poderia ser algo bom a introdução de Evil peaces em seus filhos, a fim de criar laços. Essa fala dele permitiu que os akumas se sentissem livres para tentarem escravizar os filhos dele.

Os filhos mais velhos que compreendiam o que ele falou, ficaram revoltados, pois, onde haveria laços em serem escravos e o pior, a serem forçados a isso? Viam como um despautério as palavras dele.

O pior foi que as mães tentaram aplacá-los ao tentar fazê-los verem a fala do pai, que eles nunca viram, pessoalmente, sobre outro prisma, sendo que não havia outro prisma. As palavras de Issei não estavam abertas a outra interpretação. Ele não via nada demais deles serem escravizados e inclusive, apoiava tal prática, por não se importar de ser um escravo.

Portanto, não se importava dos filhos serem escravos, ao mesmo tempo, que tinha a visão romântica errônea sobre as evil peaces.

Os seus filhos não tinham a visão romântica errônea que tentavam propagar na mídia sobre se tornar um servo. Eles viam a verdade. Quem tem a Evil Peace em seu corpo não era servo, pois, o servo tem direito a deixar de servir. O escravo, não. Além disso, o escravo não passa de uma propriedade comercializável e isso era evidente, pois, quem tinha a Evil Peace em seu corpo, era negociado entre akumas, como se fosse mercadoria.

Portanto, não era servidão e sim, escravidão, pois, permitia que a pessoa se tornasse item comercializável.

Ex ficou revoltado, assim como Vali, Gasper e Kiba com o que Issei falou.

Inclusive, Ex, mesmo tendo recebido Evil peaces por ser um Gremory, conseguindo, automaticamente, o título de akuma de alto nível ao nascer, demonstrou que não queria escravos e que não concordava com a escravidão das Evil Peaces.

No lado de fora da mansão, ela sai de seus pensamentos e abre as suas asas, voando rumo ao céu, usando uma barreira mágica para que nenhum humano a visse e enquanto sentia o vento bater em seus cabelos, ela pensava. Bem, era o que ela fazia, até que estanca no ar o seu voo e olha para trás, vendo os seus meio irmãos, se surpreendendo com a quantidade.

Afinal, praticamente todos, com exceção daqueles que eram ainda bebês ou menores de oito anos, estavam ali.

\- Ei! Ophicius!

Ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- O que vieram fazer aqui?

O mais velho deles se aproxima e fala:

\- Bem, parece que todos resolveram ir para o telhado e vimos você voando. É incrível o fato de que a sua mãe não a tenha prendido em casa. Ela se preocupa com você. Afinal, é filha de um clone da dragoa do infinito. Uma Deusa dragão, o que te faz uma Deusa, de certa forma.

A jovem revira os olhos e fala:

\- Creio que ela ficou sem reação com o que eu disse a ela e por isso, pude sair debaixo de suas asas.

\- Deixa eu tentar adivinhar... – um deles finge pensar, para depois começar a enumerar com os dedos - Envolve a droga de um harém, um pai biológico bastardo que odiamos e que apoiava o fato dos akumas tentarem nos escravizar, além da inveja das pessoas que tem um pai presente ao possuírem uma família tradicional?

\- Creio que não é segredo.

\- Como você sabe, nós concordamos com você. Quando eu crescer, não vou ter harém e sim, uma família convencional para que o meu filho não sofra o que sofremos. Será com uma companheira e darei aos meus filhos, um pai que eles não tiveram.

\- Eu sempre vou colocar meu futuro filho em primeiro lugar e só aceitarei um homem que fique somente comigo. – outra fala – Não vou dividi-lo com ninguém, para que o meu futuro filho ou filha, tenha um pai presente.

Nisso, segue-se um murmúrio de todos odiando harém e desejando terem famílias normais, para que os seus filhos possam ter pais presentes e não ausentes, ao ponto de ser um estranho, como Issei era para eles.

O grupo desce discretamente em uma viela e depois saem para a rua, guardando as suas asas e aqueles que tinham orelhas e caudas, as guardavam.

\- Você não estava com a gente, Ophicius, pois, a sua mãe a estava treinando em particular, mas, assim que Issei chegou na batalha contra Loki, no passado, já que o desgraçado fugiu para lá depois do que fez com a Asia-san, ele não se preocupou conosco que fomos ao passado. Nem perguntou se todos nós, estávamos bem e se havia alguém machucado. Inclusive, quando foi lutar contra aquele bastardo, só citou a Asia-san, não falando algo como "ninguém mexe com as minhas crias e com a minha Asia". Somente citou a Asia-san e para ele, nós não existíamos. Era a primeira vez que o víamos em nossa vida, já que ele só nos viu quando éramos bebê, segundo as nossas mães. Mesmo assim, sequer se dignou a prestar atenção em nossa existência – o jovem fala revoltado, torcendo os punhos, sendo o gesto seguido pelos outros.

\- Você queria o quê? Ele é só um pervertido bastardo com fetiche anormal por seios e sexista que aceita ser um semental. Você queria o quê? Ter tempo para viajar ao passado, ele teve. Mas, tempo para nos ver, ele não consegue. Eu acho isso revoltante. – Ophicius fala, rosnando – Sinceramente, não estou surpresa com a atitude desse desgraçado.

\- Se nós já o detestávamos, agora o odiamos. Era como se nenhum dos que estavam lá, existisse. Se bobear, se um de nós morresse no passado, ele nem saberia, somente a que fosse mãe deste saberia, sendo que iria informá-lo. Afinal, ele nem sabia quantos de nós estávamos no passado – outro fala – É besteira termos qualquer esperança que ele se interesse por nós. É horrível, mas, ele só consegue algum tempo com as nossas mães, se elas insistirem, para... Bem, não preciso entrar em detalhes. Além disso, sei que o meu ódio cresceu ainda mais, se já era possível, quando ele falou, algumas semanas depois, que apoiava o fato de tentarem nos escravizar e sei que esse sentimento é compartilhado por todos.

Outro fala revoltado e os demais concordam, sendo que os mais novos não entendem a parte de conseguir algum tempo com as mães, mas, compreendem que só as genitoras, com insistência, conseguem algum tempo e quando eles querem vê-lo, nunca tem tempo. Isso quando alguns fizeram a besteira de querer vê-lo. Depois dessa experiência amarga, quando receberam o recado pela Ravel que ele estava ocupado demais para vê-los, sendo que perceberam que ele estava com uma mulher no quarto, mais ninguém tentou e passaram a considerar Issei como alguém distante.

Eles sentam em alguns bancos, ocupando algumas mesas de um café próximo dali e pedem algo para beber, sendo que na frente deles, como se fosse o ato de algum Deus cruel e igualmente sádico, eles vêm casais com os seus filhos. O pai brincando com os filhos e a mãe acompanhando. Uma família tipicamente normal. Claro, sabiam que se os pais trabalhavam, não podiam ficar com os filhos sempre. Mas, pelo menos, os via a noite.

Os filhos de Issei, apenas sentiam a dor em seu coração que era dilacerado, enquanto observavam tal cena que os fazia invejar aquelas crianças que eram tão felizes e que não sabiam a sorte que tinham, além de serem invejadas pelos filhos de Issei. Eles concordavam, mutuamente, que dariam tudo para terem a vida daquelas crianças. Não importava a eles o poder e habilidades que possuíam. Só queriam ter uma família normal. Algo tão simples, mas que era o maior sonho deles.

Inclusive, se pudessem ter uma família tradicional a custa dos seus poderes, eles não pensariam duas vezes em abrir mão deles, pois, estariam realizando um sonho que também era um desejo que possuíam no fundo dos seus corações.

Eles bebem algo e depois, não aguentando mais ver tais cenas que eram uma tortura cruel a eles, eles se levantam, pagando pelas bebidas, para depois andarem, sendo que na viela voltam para o céu, escondidos dos humanos, voltando a erguerem uma barreira mágica para que nenhum humano os visse voando.

Afinal, o sobrenatural precisa ser mantido em segredo dos humanos,

\- A vida daquelas crianças são efêmeras perto das nossas... Mas, elas têm tanta sorte e são tão felizes. Eu trocaria os meus poderes e a eternidade pelos anos efêmeros daquela criança, ficando de bom grado no lugar dela. – Ophicius comenta – No meu caso, não passaria de um piscar de olhos.

\- Eu também trocaria, sem pestanejar. De que adianta poder, se não temos uma família? Senão temos um pai presente? E o pior, um pai, que além de não ser presente e que não se importa conosco, ainda apoia a tentativa dos outros de nos escravizar? É nítido o fato de que somos considerados apenas algo, sendo que o nosso pai biológico não se importa conosco e tem tantos filhos, que nem sabe quantos tem, exatamente. Não duvido que engravide várias mulheres por aí, quando fica hospedado em hotéis. Bem, ele é um pervertido anormal... Não esperaria outra coisa. – um dos outros fala – Bem, temos a prova, pois, os poucos que cometeram a besteira de tentar vê-lo, foram quase que expulsos do hotel de luxo por Issei estar ocupado com uma mulher em seu quarto. Ravel-san procurou ser o mais gentil possível para amenizar a situação. Mas, era impossível. Era bem claro o fato de que ele estava com uma mulher e que a nossa presença era indesejada. Ele não se importa de ser semental. Ele só não quer ser incomodado com as crias que tem.

Todos possuem a mesma opinião e concordam com ele.

Então, o grupo vê uma espécie de estrela cadente e se aproximam do local que ela desceu, preparando seus poderes, ao sentirem um poder rodeando o local, até que notam que era uma mulher com uma armadura dourada que cobria todo o corpo, assim como a cabeça, sendo que tinha dezesseis asas imensas, cuja envergadura lembrava as asas de Vali, só que eram doze asas de anjo, outra de akuma, outro par com penas douradas e outra par de asas penas alvas que exalava neve e que era de dragão, assim como outro par de asas que eram vermelhas e que lembravam as asas de Ddraig, além de exibir uma cauda comprida e musculosa com um porrete na ponta. A cauda era coberta por placas de armadura. No braço esquerdo dela, tinha uma espécie de manopla com uma joia azul, possuindo o contorno de parte do pescoço e cabeça da serpente, com uma joia azul no centro da cabeça da mesma, além da armadura ter joias azuis.

Os filhos de Issei observam que a manopla brilhava, assim como a armadura que desaparece em um brilho dourado, revelando uma mulher, com a aparência de dezoito anos com cabelos alvos e orelhas felpudas na cabeça, sendo que a sua roupa era discreta, não revelando nada, sendo que a roupa era composta de um haori, gi e hakama, felpudos, que cobriam o corpo inteiro e na mão esquerda dela, no lugar da manopla, havia uma luva dourada que ia até o cotovelo, com o adorno de uma cabeça de serpente no dorso, com uma joia azul no centro que brilhava.

Eles notam que mesmo ferida, ela se levanta e da luva surge uma serpente dourada alada com uma joia azul circular na testa.


	2. Decisão unânime

**Notas do Autor**

A vinda de alguém inesperado permite...

Eles decidem por unanimidade...

 **Capítulo 2 - Decisão unânime**

Então, a serpente, pergunta desesperada:

\- Você está bem, Yukiko-chan?

\- Eu estou bem, Kin-chan. Aquele bastardo... Como ele conseguiu ter aqueles seres?

\- Mas, você conseguiu derrota-los. Isso é o que importa. Mas, ainda tem um bastardo, vivo. Ou melhor, o mestre deles.

\- Sim. Acredito que ele pensa que eu estou gravemente ferida e quando vier me atacar para finalizar o serviço, terá uma desagradável surpresa. – ela fala sorrindo malignamente.

Os filhos de Issei ao verem tal sorriso ficaram apavorados, com exceção dos que eram sádicos, tal como a filha da Akeno, que era somente sádica e não sadomasoquista, além de Ophicius, que era uma sádica, também, além da filha de Kuroka e outras.

Já, Kinkiba, estava acostumada e confessava que quase tinha pena do último monstro que precisava ser detido.

Eles notam que ela pega uma espécie de porta joia, que fica grande quando ela aperta uma joia que ornamentava o mesmo. Quando ele abre, eles notam que havia neve e se surpreendem ao vê-la comer um pouco da neve.

Então, ficam estupefatos ao ver que após ela comer a neve, o poder dela aumentou, como se o ato de comer a neve, restaurasse os seus poderes. Eles também viram que os ferimentos dela foram curados.

Ela faz o objeto voltar a ser pequeno e guarda na roupa, sendo que ainda tinha neve, para depois verem, uma neve azul caindo sobre ela, convocada pela mesma, pois, ela havia se concentrado momentos antes e ficam estarrecidos ao ver que no local onde a neve caía, os rasgos na roupa foram fechados em um piscar de olhos, para depois ela estalar os dedos, com toda a sujidade como sangue, desaparecendo da roupa dela.

Então, rapidamente, Yukiko assume uma postura defensiva, se virando para os recém-chegados que a olhavam, cautelosamente, sendo que ela pergunta:

\- Quem são vocês?

Eles se apresentam e ela percebe que está em um dos universos que o seu pai era um pervertido anormal e que teve inúmeros filhos. De fato, ao ver dela, ela não podia estar em pior universo e um deles pergunta:

\- Quem é você? Eu sou Ophicius, filha de Lilith, clone da Deusa dragoa do Infinito. Por que você tem uma áurea que lembra o Ddraig? – Ophicius se aproxima – Além disso, como pode ter essas asas? Em tese, é impossível ter asas de anjo, junto de asas de akuma.

Yukiko nota os poderes de Ophicius e que ela era mais poderosa do que os outros.

Então, pergunta:

\- Já ouviram falar da teoria do multiverso?

Eles se entreolham e um deles fala:

\- Bem, sim. Inclusive, Issei, o nosso doador de espermatozoide, já teve ajuda de uma Deusa de outro universo.

\- Eu conheço essa história de outros universos e quanto ao que perguntou, venho de um universo onde Issei não é um pervertido. É um guerreiro, tal como Vali, Kiba e Sairaorg e é casado com uma única mulher. É um homem honrado, integro e não pervertido. Inclusive, sequer desenvolveu técnicas pervertidas. Não é um sexista bastardo e semental. É um verdadeiro herói que salva outros mundos, também, assim como eu faço. Graças a não ser pervertido, conseguiu acessar seus verdadeiros poderes. O poder do Issei desse mundo não chega aos pés do meu pai, o Issei do mundo em que eu venho, para vocês terem uma ideia do quanto a perversão e as Evil peaces selam o seu poder real. A perversão e as evil peaces dão um falso poder, enquanto limitam o verdadeiro potencial dele, agindo como uma espécie de selo, por assim dizer. Eu acertei quanto ao Issei desse universo, certo?

\- Ainda faltou falar que esse apoia que os outros escravizem os seus filhos e que não se importa com eles.

Ela arqueia o cenho e eles contam o ocorrido e as tentativas frustradas de demônios que tentaram escraviza-los, sendo que ela fica revoltada, para depois olhar com pena para eles, falando:

\- Eu quero dar os meus pêsames para vocês.

Eles notam o olhar pesaroso dela para eles que estão surpresos com a revelação e agradecem, para depois Ophicius perguntar:

\- Como isso aconteceu?

\- O pai de vocês, pelo visto, ainda é escravo de Chichigami. Ela faz as suas vítimas serem pervertidos anormais por seios e se o influenciado continua preso a isso, quando morrer, será escravo dela. Mas, há universos em que ela não o escravizou desde bebê e alguns outros, que ele conseguiu ser libertado, mudando em seguida. Em outros universos, com essa escravidão, ele se tornou um pervertido por seios, sendo estimulado por um pervertido no parque que ele somente viu algumas vezes quando criança e que ainda se recordava, sendo que uma criança nunca se lembraria de um evento assim, senão visse por vários anos a pessoa. O fato dele se lembrar, mesmo após vários anos, de um homem que só encontrou por alguns dias quando pequeno é fruto da escravidão da bastarda pervertida da Chichigami.

\- Mas, ela o salvou. Foi o que ouvimos.

\- Vocês não acham que é algo estranho uma Deusa de outro universo, ou seja, de outra dimensão, sentir a perversão dele, sendo que há uma fissura e outro universo entre ela e Issei? Convenhamos, é muito estranho e saibam que ela não é uma Deusa poderosa. É mediana. Convenhamos que isso é algo para se pensar, não acham?

Eles se entreolham, estarrecidos, percebendo que o que ela falava tinha lógica, sendo algo que nunca passou pela mente deles, até que Ophicius dá de ombros e fala friamente:

\- Azar o dele que será um escravo dela quando morrer. Eles se merecem. Para nós, ele não passa de um estranho. Se bem, que ele é atualmente escravo daquela vaca ruiva da Rias. A diferença é que ele se tornaria escravo dessa Chichigami e como ambos são pervertidos, com o nosso doador de espermatozoide tendo um fetiche anormal por seios, é capaz até do bastardo gostar de ser escravo dela. Portanto, não seria nenhuma punição, infelizmente.

Todos os outros concordam, desanimados por saberem que não seria sequer uma punição.

\- Bem, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ela explica a missão dela e sobre o seu inimigo, sendo que explica o item que ele roubou e o que fazia.

\- Essa sua roupa... eu sinto que tem vida nela.

\- De fato, ela está viva. É parte da minha transformação. Eu posso me transformar em um dragão da neve imenso e peludo. Esse pêlo age como uma armadura. Aquela neve azul era a neve da cura. Eu possuo a outra neve, a alva, que é da morte. Também adquiri outras habilidades, tal como dos relâmpagos, além de ter o poder de fogo herdado do meu pai, que ofertou o seu coração ao ji-chan (tiozinho) Ddraig, se tornando assim um dragão. Consequentemente, eu sou uma Half dragon.

\- Oh! – um deles exclama surpreso.

Então, após explicar, por um portal, o ladrão aparece na frente dela que reage rapidamente, criando selos mágicos em um piscar de olhos, surpreendendo eles ao erguer uma barreira, impedindo que a espécie de monstro fincasse as garras compridas e extremamente afiadas em um deles, além deles notarem que ela havia erguido uma espécie de domo translúcido e eles acreditaram que era para abafar qualquer som e poder, impedindo assim que fosse detectado som ou poder por alguém fora do domo e não duvidava que se um humano olhasse naquela direção, apenas veria a campina em que estavam.

Irado, ele tenta atacar Yukiko com mãos contendo garras, sendo que a mesma segurou como senão fossem nada, além de fazer questão de quebra-las, com o ser gritando, para depois, ela usar a sua cauda com um porrete, acertando-o várias vezes, enquanto comentava com um sorriso sádico:

\- A minha cauda pode quebrar ossos de dragões. Quebrar os ossos dele é brincadeira de criança. Sequer preciso fazer esforço. Basta brandir, levemente.

Após vários minutos, satisfeita ao quebrar a maior parte dos ossos dele, sendo que o mesmo vomitava sangue, ela invoca, sem usar selos, uma névoa esbranquiçada, com eles notando que o ser congelava de dentro para fora, lentamente, após ela tortura-lo ao quebrar os seus ossos.

\- Bem, eu consegui. Ele achou que eu estaria mais enfraquecida e arrogantemente, baixou a sua guarda. Eu tenho que partir. Novamente, meus pêsames pelo Issei que vocês têm. Eu não desejaria um bastardo como ele, nem ao meu pior inimigo.

\- Nem eu, Yukiko-chan. – Kinkiba fala nos ombros dela.

Eles ficam surpresos ao ver que as roupas dela brilham, para depois ela surgir com outras roupas normais, como uma gravata comprida e um paletó, com uma roupa que lembrava o de uma executiva.

\- Que serpente é essa? E tipo, que Sacraed gear é essa?

\- É uma Divine Gear e essa é a Kinkiba (金牙 - presas douradas), a serpente dourada alada do Éden. Uma das habilidades dela é se tornar qualquer arma divina que eu desejar, além de conceder um aumento de poder, dependendo da intensidade do desejo do meu coração. Ela sai da luva, mas, em uma forma bem pequena. O tamanho real dela é gigantesco, acredite. Ela é tão antiga como um ser chamado Trihexa. A diferença é que ela é pacifica e prefere muito mais saber as últimas fofocas a lutar. Inclusive, ela pode ser considerada uma besta lendária. Devido a um incidente, a Divine Gear escapou do templo que estava selada, sendo que este templo estava sobre proteção dos anjos. Afinal, Kinkiba pode escolher o seu portador ao contrário dos outros e por causa disso, não precisa ter nenhuma parte humana para ser portador dela.

\- Do Éden?

\- Não teve Adão e Eva. O Éden é um lugar sagrado e eu fiquei dourada, após a dieta de frutas sagradas. – Kinkiba fala - Parece que os anjos chegaram ao seu limite e reclamaram com Deus, que por sua vez me selou em uma Divine Gear. Qual o problema de eu querer saber das fofocas? Tudo bem, eu seguia eles pelo Tenkai, espionava sempre que podia e me esgueirava para ouvir os últimos "babados". Também teve a vez que segu...

\- Agora eu compreendo o motivo de ter sido selada – Ophicius fala - Não é a toa! Você aporrinhou os anjos ao ponto deles perderem a paciência com você, pois, como ganhou asas comendo os frutos, podia voar e seguir os anjos. É inacreditável o fato de que aborreceu os anjos ao ponto deles pedirem para selarem você. Os anjos são muito pacientes. Portanto, eu imagino a intensidade da perseguição que você promovia para descobrir as últimas fofocas e em virtude de ter conseguido aborrecer os anjos, acredito que mesmo após ser selada, não mudou.

\- Ela mudou. – Yukiko fala sorrindo.

\- Impossível! – todos exclamam em usino.

Ophicius comenta:

\- Não após conseguir aporrinhar os anjos, o que é um feito surpreendente.

\- Ela mudou sim. Ás vezes segue para espionar, mas, é de vez em quando. Agora, ela é viciada em novela e fofocas, principalmente do mundo dos famosos. Ela acompanha várias novelas, vê programas de fofocas na teve, navega na internet nos sites de fofocas e em sites com spoiler dos próximos capítulos, sendo que todo o mês, eu compro revistas de fofocas para a Kin-chan. Bem, pelo menos, ganhei vários brindes que vem com a revista. Ela gosta tanto, que tem um quarto só para ela com uma teve. Normalmente, ela fica o dia inteiro em frente a televisão. Quando não está em frente a teve, está no computador. Comprei um Notebook para ela. Portanto, dificilmente tem tempo de seguir os outros. – ela fala sorrindo – E como, ás vezes, preciso da ajuda dela, comprei um aparelho para ela gravar o episódio.

Todos ficam com gotas, achando que o gosto de Kinkiba por fofocas e novelas era no mínimo anormal. Mas, ao pensarem que ela foi selada em uma Divine gear por ser ávida por fofocas, seria esperado tal gosto por novelas e fofocas.

Eles notam um anel no dedo dela e Ophicius pergunta:

\- É um anel de casamento. Você é casada?

\- Sim. Eu me casei com Vali Lucífer e sou mãe de duas meninas. Elas nasceram a poucos meses. Por causa do meu poder sagrado, elas não nasceram com asas de akuma.

\- Mas, você parece ser bem nova. – um deles comenta surpreso.

\- Eu tenho vinte e dois anos. Eu pareço mais jovem, né?

Todos concordam com a cabeça, enquanto ficavam surpresos com a revelação com quem ela casou, que é mãe e que é mais velha do que aparenta.

Eles observam a Half dragon pegando a estátua congelada que outrora era o seu oponente, para depois se dirigir para um portal, sendo que se despede deles, enquanto o domo translúcido era desfeito:

\- Adeus.

A serpente que estava nos ombros de Yukiko, acena com a ponta da cauda, enquanto a Half Dragon fechava o portal, em seguida, após usar um pergaminho.

Então, eles notam algo caindo no chão e quando iam falar para ela que o item caiu do bolso dela, o portal já havia fechado, sendo que não viram o sorriso discreto que Yukiko deu ao passar no portal, pois, havia percebido que o item caiu no local, conforme ela planejou. Kinkiba notou a queda proposital do item e sorriu, porque já esperava tal ato de sua amiga.

Afinal, Yukiko sentiu pena deles e queria dar a chance a eles de mudarem o seu futuro para melhor e para quem sabe, realizarem os seus sonhos, pois, não duvidava que eles sonhavam em fazerem parte de uma família convencional, tendo um pai presente.

Ophicius pega o item e reconhece, sendo que fala:

\- Se lembram da explicação dela sobre o item e seu uso? O que acha de aproveitarmos que ela esqueceu e usarmos esse item para mudarmos a nossa história? Vocês devem saber que temos chance de não nascermos, se tivermos êxito. Provavelmente, ao voltarmos, iremos desaparecer. Enquanto estivemos em trânsito no tempo, por assim dizer, nas viagens, iremos continuar existindo pelo que eu compreendi. Mas, quando voltarmos ao nosso tempo, provavelmente, desaparecemos.

Eles se entreolham e começam a fazer uma votação entre si, até que chegam a uma decisão, unânime.

\- Então, está decidido. Mesmo que isso custe as nossas existências, viajaremos ao passado e dali, iremos percorrer diversos acontecimentos para alterá-los, sendo acontecimentos que nós sabemos como ocorreram e que, por isso, podemos mudar. Quer dizer, os que forem necessários. É preferível não existirmos, a vivermos por séculos ou milênios, sem ter um pai e sendo considerados bastardos por sermos filhos fora do casamento dele com Rias, além de sermos alvos de akumas.

Todos batem palmas, aprovando.

Um deles comenta:

\- Podemos ligar para Ex. Ele com certeza nos apoiaria e iria gostar de assistir de camarote.

Ele fala, pois, dos filhos bastardos, das concubinas do harém de Issei, ficavam na mansão Hyoudou, enquanto que o filho oficial ficava na Mansão Gremory, no Submundo dos akumas.

\- Isso é verdade. Mas, não temos tempo. Já nos arriscamos com a votação. Ela pode voltar para pegar o item, quando perceber que ele caiu do bolso dela. – Ophicius fala preocupada.

Todos ficam desesperados frente a visão de Yukiko pegando de volta o item deles.

\- Bem, alguns de nós a enfrentaria e outros partiriam na viagem, caso isso acontecesse.

\- Precisamos ir todos. Quanto mais pessoas para lembrar os eventos, melhor. Vai que nos esquecemos de algum evento? – Ophicius pergunta – Além disso, nem mesmo eu conseguiria enfrenta-la. Aquela armadura emanava poder divino e com exceção de quem é anjo, nós temos parte akuma, o que nos deixa em desvantagem. Além disso, ela falou que Kinkiba podia se tornar qualquer arma que ela desejasse com poderes divinos.

\- Vamos logo! – um deles exclama desesperado.

Ophicius pega o item e dois seguram, um em cada ombro dela, assim como os outros que seguravam nas mãos dos outros, enquanto a jovem dragoa akuma se concentrava, ativando o item, falando:

\- Quando fomos ao passado, faremos várias viagens. Ficaremos em "trânsito" no passado, por assim dizer, concordando com os acontecimentos a serem alterados. Não podemos voltar ao futuro, sem terminamos tudo no passado, pois, provavelmente não existiremos, já que a nossa meta é fazer o desgraçado do Issei não ser um pervertido e não querer ter um harém.

Ela fala olhando para todos que consentem determinados e o objeto brilha, os levando de volta ao passado.

O que eles não sabiam é que eles irão nascer. Ou seja, eles não irão desaparecer e vão ter a família que tanto desejaram, com as suas mães se unindo a homens, se casando e assim, dando um pai presente a eles, que também não vão se recordar da viagem que fizeram para reescrever aquele universo.

Na Cúpula do tempo e espaço, Chronoa fala sorrindo:

\- Vejo que deixou de propósito o item com eles.

\- Sim. Saiba que não me arrependo. Eles estavam sofrendo tanto tendo aquela versão bastarda como pai.

\- Sim. Não acho ruim. Percebi que esqueceu de propósito e sabia que eles aproveitaram a chance para mudar o passando, visando mudar o futuro deprimente em que viviam. Confesso que gosto de ver um futuro feliz. Eu mesma não poderia fazer isso em virtude das regras, a menos que houvesse interferência externa de alguém, visando destruir aquele universo, mas, você pode esquecer "acidentalmente" algo, sem ter tempo de reavê-lo. – Chornoa fala sorrindo de forma cúmplice.

\- Sim, sensei. – ela sorri também.

\- Eles merecem realizar o seu sonho de estarem em uma família convencional, tendo um pai presente. Eu sei que eles não irão desaparecer e sim, que terão novos pais, já que as suas mães vão estar vivas. – a kaioushin que cuidava do multiverso fala – Veja. O sonho deles se realizou. Claro que tivemos algumas mudanças adicionais.

Ela mostra o cristal do universo que Yukiko acabou de voltar e a half dragon fica feliz ao ver eles com os seus respectivos pais, reunidos junto de suas mães em uma festa dada na mansão de uma versão de sua mãe adotiva, a dragoa da justiça, Yukihana, irmã mais velha de Great Red.

\- Espere... é o Issei? Quer dizer...

\- Sim. Isso foi consequência da mudança. O que achou?

\- Inusitado. Mas, ouvi dizer que é assim em alguns universos, ele nasce como mulher e não como homem.

\- De fato, isso ocorre em alguns universos sobre certas circunstâncias. As mudanças que eles proporcionaram, no caso, algumas delas, acabaram gerando as circunstâncias que provocam o nascimento dele como menina e não como menino, passando a ter outro nome.

Após alguns minutos, Chornoa fala ao aproximar um cristal que mostrava outro universo em perigo por causa de Demingra, com a mesma estreitando os olhos para aquele universo.

\- O que acha de mais uma missão? Seu pai e o seu marido Vali estão ocupados, assim como os seus tios.

\- Eu adoraria.

Sorrindo, Chronoa entrega um pergaminho e ela o usa para ir ao universo que estava em perigo.


	3. Encontros inesperados

**Notas do Autor**

Yukihana, a dragoa da neve sagrada, alvo e peluda, irmã mais velha de Great Red, decide...

Anjos ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 3 - Encontros inesperados**

Em um local da Europa, uma guerra intensa era travada, longe da vista dos humanos que ainda moravam em cavernas e eram nômades, buscando subsistência em novas áreas, sendo que ainda não haviam dominado o plantio e a criação de animais.

Mais precisamente em uma montanha, Camus, um arcanjo de doze asas, pertencente aos Cinco Grandes Arcanjos, lutava contra centenas de akumas, usando gelo e água sagrada para eliminá-los, enquanto se defendia dos ataques, sendo que a batalha durava vários meses.

Com muito custo, havia derrotado todos, acabando por cair no chão frente ao último que ainda se mantinha em pé debilmente, se aproximando para dar o golpe final no arcanjo esgotado, sendo que seus ferimentos estavam se curando levemente em decorrência do fato de que precisava ser purificado, primeiro, a energia maligna dos ferimentos por terem sido infligidos pelos demônios, para depois ser procedida a cura do machucado em si.

Ao mesmo tempo, na Fenda dimensional, Yukihana, uma colossal dragoa da neve sagrada, alva e peluda, de olhos azuis, voava, sendo seguida por seu irmão mais novo, Great Red, sendo que o criou desde filhote e o mesmo via a dragoa alva, muitas vezes, como se fosse mãe dele e não irmã mais velha.

O dragão vermelho imenso sabia que a sua irmã havia se apaixonado pelo mundo que viam esporadicamente, enquanto voavam pela Fissura dimensional, sendo que moravam em mansões erguidas em locais mais distantes, dentro da fissura dimensional, que era imensa.

Já, ele, adorava ficar voando pela fissura dimensional, ao contrário de sua irmã mais velha que ficava observando o planeta azul.

Inclusive, era ciente que Yukihana vinha treinando selamentos, pois, sabia melhor do que ninguém que se voasse para a Terra, ela iria provocar um abalo dimensional em decorrência de seus poderes, acabando por levar a destruição daquele mundo e que a única forma de visita-lo, era selando os seus poderes.

\- Nee-chan... Vai mesmo ir até aquele mundo?

\- Sim, otouto. Não aprimorei os selos o suficiente para ficar muito tempo, mas, posso ficar por alguns minutos. Creio que é tempo suficiente para matar a vontade de conhecer o mundo que eu me apaixonei.

\- Nunca vou entender o seu gosto, nee-chan. – Great Red murmura.

\- Ah, é? – ela pergunta com um sorriso em suas mandíbulas – Então, porque, às vezes, o pego espionando uma certa dragoa do infinito?

Mesmo sendo vermelho, era visível o quanto Great Red estava corado, enquanto virava o focinho para o lado, constrangido, por ser tímido.

\- Eu sabia! Se eu for para esse mundo, posso encontra-la. Pode ser que consiga marcar um encontro entre vocês. – ela fala com um sorriso sapeca.

\- Nee-chan! Eu... eu... – ele sacode a cabeça para os lados.

\- Qual é o problema? Eu acho que vocês formam um casal fofinho e que ela devia parar de insistir em ter aquele corpo de criança, sendo que na verdade é adulta.

\- Está querendo dizer que está querendo ser um cupido ou algo assim?

\- Quem sabe?

Ela pergunta, piscando o olho, enquanto brilhava, assumindo uma forma semelhante a humana, enquanto surgiam selos.

Great Red suspira ao ver a sua irmã abrindo um portal até aquele mundo.

Naquele instante, Yukihana passa a voar pelo céu, mexendo as suas asas de penas alvas sagradas vigorosamente pelo céu, sendo que tomava carona em correntezas de ar. De fato, ela se divertia, até que sente vários poderes, percebendo que estava acontecendo uma guerra.

Então, se recorda de ter visto focos de poderes mágicos e passa a sentir poderes malignos, assim como sagrados.

Ela estanca no ar, quando avista vários akumas se reunindo em volta dela, sendo que um deles comenta:

\- Ela tem essas asas sagradas, mas, não vejo auréola. Os anjos tem auréola, certo?

\- Sim. Mas, pode ser que a gente não esteja vendo. Vamos! Vocês devem tomar cuidado com as lanças de luz sagradas que esses desgraçados usam. Lembrem-se do treinamento!

Eles começam a reunir o seu poder, sendo que de mau humor, por eles terem estragado o seu passeio, Yukihana faz surgir um vulto atrás dela que era a projeção de sua forma verdadeira, propagada em forma de uma sombra colossal, simplesmente gigantesca, representando a sua forma e tamanho real.

Os akumas estão estarrecidos, pois, era simplesmente gigantesca. Era maior do que Great Red. Inclusive, eles não passavam de míseros pontos no enorme focinho e um deles murmura, após urinar nas calças:

\- O quê...

\- Não sou uma anja. Sou uma dragoa das neves sagrada, irmã mais velha de Great Red, bastardos.

Então, ela desfaz a sombra e suspira na forma humana, sendo que quando eles decidem fugir, a névoa densa que surge da respiração dela os envolve, os desintegrando pela purificação maciça.

Após todos serem exterminados, ela murmura de mau humor:

\- Idiotas...

Então, pelo canto dos olhos, ela vê um brilho dourado, sendo que sente um poder sagrado enfraquecido.

Curiosa, ela voa até o local, sendo que naquele instante, Camus havia conseguido se erguer e matar o akuma que ia dar o golpe final nele.

Porém, após se levantar debilmente, surgem círculos arroxeados em volta dele, liberando um ataque maciço.

Rapidamente, ele abre as suas dozes asas e consegue voar para o ar, escapando das inúmeras explosões abaixo dele, sendo que estava com a vista turva e por causa disso, não vê um akuma que o acerta violentamente na cabeça com uma espécie de porrete, fazendo-o cair em linha reta, se chocando contra o solo, ficando inconsciente.

\- Vou mata-lo! – o akuma exclama e prepara o seu ataque, invocando um círculo mágico na sua frente.

Porém, quando ia lançar o seu ataque, ouve um rugido de ira e antes que pudesse olhar para trás, seu corpo é retalhado pelas garras sagradas de Yukihana, sendo obliterado, sumariamente, pelo poder sagrado em suas garras.

Ela pousa ao lado do arcanjo de cabelos e olhos azuis, sendo que estava corada, enquanto observava ele dormindo.

Para a dragoa, ele estava simplesmente angelical e não conseguia deixar de olha-lo, como se algo a hipnotizasse, enquanto sentia sentimentos que nunca sentiu antes, sendo muitos destes incompreensíveis a ela em um primeiro momento, sendo que o achava lindo, sentindo que seu coração falhava uma batida.

Então, a dragoa sente que os selos, ainda imperfeitos, não iriam continuar selando os seus poderes, sendo que também sabia que não podia deixa-lo inconsciente ali, uma vez que não conseguia sentir nenhum poder sagrado próximo dali.

Ela acreditava que era, provavelmente, pelas inúmeras batalhas que ocorriam no entorno, pelo fato dela poder sentir os ataques sagrados e demoníacos revibrando por toda aquela região, assim como em outras partes do mundo.

Tomando uma decisão, ela o pega em seu colo e abre um portal, decidindo ir até a fissura dimensional, sendo que cria um campo em volta dele para protegê-lo.

Afinal, ela decidiu que iria leva-lo até a sua mansão para cuidar dele.

Ela passa pelo portal e na fissura dimensional, assume a sua forma verdadeira que era de uma colossal dragoa da neve sagrada, peluda e alva, percorrendo a fenda dimensional com as suas asas possantes rumo ao seu palácio.

Camus, desperta levemente e por apenas um minuto, sentindo que estava deitado em algo extremamente macio, acreditando ter visto uma garra ao longe, não percebendo que estava deitado em uma pata imensa, sendo que somente avistava algo alvo e peludo, não conseguindo ver fim, para depois, ficar inconsciente, novamente.

Ele não sabia que, originalmente, o seu destino era perecer nas mãos daquele akuma, uma vez, que na linha do tempo original, Yukihana não havia se apaixonado pelo planeta, ficando mais concentrada em outra área da fissura dimensional, uma vez que aquela região onde era possível avistar da fissura dimensional o planeta, só seria habitada, por assim dizer, pelo otouto dela, o Great Red, que adorava ficar passeando.

Portanto, ele somente estava vivo, graças ao fato dela ter aceitado seguir o seu irmão, a pedido do mesmo, que queria mostrar a sua área favorita de voo, acabando por leva-la a conhecer aquele planeta e a se apaixonar por ele, cuja consequência foi a dragoa desejar ir até o mundo que se apaixonou, encontrando Camus, o salvando assim de seu destino original.

Enquanto isso, na Terra, um grupo de anjos lutava contra um exército de akumas, sendo que dentre eles, havia alguns akumas de alto nível.

Os anjos são mortos, embora tenham conseguido purificar vários com suas lanças de luz sagrada.

Porém, nessa batalha, houve um grupo remanescente de akumas e uma única anja que foi obrigada a fugir, gravemente ferida, sentindo que mesmo a sua cura automática por ser um anjo, estava agindo de forma lenta, com ela acreditando ser por causa dos ferimentos.

Afinal, a energia maligna oriunda do demônio que a feriu, precisava ser purificada, antes de proceder a cura do ferimento em si.

Ela corria dentre árvores, apoiando nelas, sentindo que as suas forças lhe abandonavam gradativamente.

Porém, ela lutava com todas as suas forças para se manter consciente e não voava, pois, seria um alvo fácil no céu, já que estaria debilitada demais para se esquivar deles, se tornando assim, presa fácil dos demônios.

Ela podia ouvir eles se aproximando, assim como sentia a energia demoníaca deles, até que ela acaba caindo em um barranco, rolando por vários metros, com o seu corpo se chocando contra uma árvore.

Então, ela vê alguém se aproximando, sentindo a energia demoníaca, mas, nota que era levemente diferente, na sua essência e ao olhar para cima, vê que os olhos da jovem akuma transmitiam piedade e compaixão, a surpreendendo, pois, nunca imaginou ver tal olhar em um akuma, sendo que com a proximidade de ambas, podia sentir o enorme poder dela. Era uma akuma de alto nível que fala com uma voz gentil, sendo visível a preocupação dela:

\- Vou leva-la daqui. Por favor, não tente me purificar. Vou salvá-la. Eu prometo.

Então, ela pega a mão dela, gentilmente, com a anja acabando por desmaiar, enquanto ela a teleportava dali, através de um círculo mágico, que continha o emblema do clã Belial.

Os demais akumas seguem o rastro de energia sagrada e encontram o local onde o anjo caiu, sem o mesmo e podiam sentir energia de akuma no local com um deles falando de mau humor:

\- Droga! Outro akuma a eliminou! Eu queria ter tido o prazer de eliminar aquele anja bastarda! Após me divertir com ela, claro. – o akuma fala com um sorriso pervertido.

\- Nós teremos outra chance. Não podemos fazer nada. – o que parecia o líder, coloca a mão no ombro dele, falando – Se tentasse se divertir com ela, seria purificado, perdendo o seu "amiguinho". Por acaso deseja ser um eunuco?

\- Eu esqueci disso! – ele exclama batendo a mão na testa.

\- Anjos e Caídas fêmeas... Ambas devem ser eliminadas. Não podemos estupra-las, pois, perderemos o que nos fazem homens. Não acredito que tenha se esquecido disso.

\- Bem, vamos voltar para nos divertir com as humanas que moram naquelas cavernas. Agora, que não temos mais esses bastardos dos anjos nessa região os protegendo, podemos nos divertir com eles, torturando os homens em jogos divertidos, enquanto estupramos as mulheres. – outro fala com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto.

\- Veremos quanto tempo as fêmeas humanas duram conosco... Quanto aos homens, veremos como lidam com a dor. – outro fala – Confesso que tenho, alguns jogos interessante onde podemos usar os homens, já que eles não têm utilidade para nós, ao contrário das mulheres.

Nisso, com sorrisos malignos, eles se teleportam, magicamente, dali.

A anja salva pela akuma não sabia, que na linha do tempo, a original, ela seria encontrada por esse grupo e seria eliminada, pois, essa akuma estaria longe dali.

Por uma mudança do destino, em vez dessa akuma de alto nível tomar a direção norte, ela foi para o sul e acabou encontrando essa anja, a salvando do seu destino original, que era ser morta pelos akumas e o motivo dela ter ido para o sul, foi porque viu uma mulher com asas de penas, emitindo um poder sagrado, embora pudesse sentir um leve poder de dragão, nela.

Afinal, essa jovem akuma nunca havia visto alguém como essa mulher e queria saber quem era. Por isso, foi para aquela direção, mas, acabou perdendo o rastro da estranha mulher. Em contrapartida, acabou encontrando uma anja esgotada e ferida, que estava sendo caçada por demônios.

Longe dali, em uma casa, a anja acorda e nota que a akuma a olhava atentamente, sendo possível ver o receio dela, fazendo a mesma arquear o cenho e falar, se sentando com dificuldade, sendo auxiliado, prontamente, pela akuma.

\- Obrigada.

\- Por nada. – ela fala com um sorriso meigo.

\- Por que me salvou? Sou inimiga de sua raça e matei vários akumas.

\- Eles estão barbarizando um grupo de humanos que vivem em cavernas nessa região. Toda a vida é importante, indo desde os animais, a humana e de outros seres – a anja arregala os olhos e percebe pelo olhar dela que as suas palavras eram verdadeiras – Eles estão fazendo maldades com aqueles humanos. Não sei que maldades, mas... - lágrimas caem dos orbes dela que olhava tristemente para a direção leste, com os olhos mostrando tristeza e pena, enquanto murmurava - Pobrezinhos...

\- Você é diferente dos outros akumas... É singular. Qual o seu nome?

\- Sou Clélia Belial, do clã Belial, um dos setenta e dois pilares. E o seu?

\- Michelle. – a anja morena de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes fala, sorrindo – Nunca imaginei que encontraria uma akuma como você.

\- Os outros da minha raça me acham estranha e me condenam por não lutar, mesmo com o meu poder, mas, sou contra tirar uma vida. Sei que é uma besteira falar isso em uma guerra, mas...

\- Não acho. Você só deve tomar cuidado. – a anja fala, preocupada – Ainda bem que eu estava fraca quando me encontrou. Poderia ter atacado você em decorrência das batalhas que enfrentei.

\- Entendo. Bem, não poderia condená-la. – ela fala de forma sincera, a surpreendendo, para depois sorrir meigamente.

Então, ambas sentem uma concentração de poder sagrado e avista ao longe, uma irradiação sagrada na região atacada por akumas.

A anja, que se sentia melhor, pois, a cura estava normalizada, caminha normalmente e se aproxima da janela, olhando ao longe:

\- É Metraton. Um dos dez Serafins do Céu. Ele veio com a sua escolta.

\- Entendo. Eu queria que essa guerra acabasse. – a jovem akuma murmura.

Ambas saem da casa, sendo que a anja percebe algo luminoso e sagrado em direção a akuma, assim que elas saem da casa.

Rapidamente, Michelle invoca uma lança sagrada, bloqueando o ataque, pondo-se na frente de Clélia, sendo que um grupo de anjos desce seguido de Metraton que olhava curiosamente para elas:

\- Você defendeu essa akuma de alto nível, sendo que as suas asas não estão caídas.

\- Ela salvou a minha vida, Metraton-sama. Leia o coração dela. Por favor. É diferente. Muito diferente. Para ela, todas as formas de vida são importantes, não importando quem seja e ela é incapaz de matar alguém. O coração nobre, puro e cristalino dela me salvou. Sei que é algo inacreditável, considerando que é uma akuma, mas, é a verdade.

O serafim se concentra, com os seus olhos brilhando, para depois o brilho cessar, sendo que os outros fazem o mesmo e depois se entreolham estarrecidos, com o serafim, visivelmente surpreso, se aproximando de ambas, falando para a akuma de coração gentil que o olhava expectante, sendo visível o receio em seus olhos:

\- Peço desculpas pelo ataque de antes. Ainda bem que foi um dos meus soldados que a atacou. Michelle não conseguiria bloquear o meu ataque.

\- Tudo bem. São tempos difíceis.

Ela fala de forma sincera e gentil, surpreendendo o serafim e os outros anjos, com Metraton falando:

\- Lemos o seu coração. De fato, é único entre os akumas. Isso é surpreendente. Eu diria que é algo que nunca imaginávamos que existisse em sua raça. Nós temos uma dívida com você. Michelle é um dos meus soldados. Você a salvou e...

Então, Clélia arregala os olhos ao ver surgir círculos mágicos no entorno dos anjos, reconhecendo o emblema dos mesmos.


	4. Cléria Belial

**Notas do Autor**

Durante a guerra entre as facções...

Cléria fica surpresa, quando...

 **Capítulo 4 - Cléria Belial**

Antes que os anjos pudessem se defender, sendo que viram tardiamente os símbolos mágicos, Cléria usa o seu próprio círculo mágico de transporte, transportando todos para um local próximo dali, pois, como eram muitos poderes sagrados, ela não podia transportá-los mais longe, com a explosão intensa sendo vista ao longe, iluminando a área em um tom carmesim por alguns minutos.

Todos caem no chão, sendo o mesmo para ela, quando não consegue conjurar o círculo mágico no chão de forma correta por estar exausta.

Afinal, eles eram anjos e não humanos com poderes sagrados, sendo que um deles era um dos dez serafins do Céu, sem serem os cinco que eram considerados os Cinco Grandes serafins, contando com Camus.

Inclusive, eles podiam se considerar sortudos por eles terem tido sorte dela se uma akuma de alto nível e que por isso, conseguiu tirar eles do alcance da explosão, sendo que alguns haviam reconhecido o símbolo como sendo do clã Gremory, um dos setenta e dois pilares do Submundo.

Clélia acabou ferida e não se feriu mais por ser uma akuma de alto nível, como efeito colateral por transportar tantos seres sagrados de uma só vez, sendo que se sentia mal por não ter conseguido afastá-los ainda mais, enquanto estava sentada no chão, sobre os joelhos, arfando grandes golfadas de ar, sendo evidente o seu cansaço e desgaste mágico.

\- Aquilo era uma armadilha! – um dos anjos exclama.

Eles olham para ela e Michelle fala:

\- Se tivesse sido ela, por que ela nos salvaria? Além disso, acho que vi o símbolo do clã Gremory e ela pertence ao clã Belial.

\- Peço desculpas por não ter conseguido teleportar vocês, mais longe. São muitos poderes sagrados, concentrados.

\- Saiba que você fez um ato incrível. De fato, é uma akuma de alto nível. O fato de ter nos afastado do local, todos, ao mesmo tempo, pode ser considerado um feito notável. Nós agradecemos de coração.

\- Era o poder do clã Gremory. Mais precisamente, o poder da destruição deles. – Cléria fala entre golfadas de ar – Eu reconheceria aquele símbolo e poder mágico em qualquer lugar.

\- Isso explica a explosão carmesim. O poder da destruição do Clã Gremory é famoso, mesmo dentre nós, anjos. Não sei se mesmo eu, conseguiria sobreviver a uma explosão a queima-roupa. Meus soldados iriam morrer com certeza. Você salvou as nossas vidas.

\- Por nada. Fico feliz em salvá-los. Mas, temo que ainda estamos em perigo. Senão me engano, é Zeoticus-san que está nessa região. Com certeza, aquela assinatura mágica era dele e ele está com um exército de akumas de poder considerável. Precisamos fugir daqui, o quanto antes...

A jovem Cléria para de falar e fica desesperada, sendo que estava próxima de Michele, quando surgem dezenas de círculos mágicos em torno deles, de poder demoníaco, sendo que pelos círculos mágicos surge um grupo considerável de akumas que os cerca e dentre eles, está o líder deles, Zeoticus, preparando o seu poder da destruição, ao surgir por um círculo mágico do clã Gremory, sendo que olhava com asco para Clélia, que estava amparada por Michelle, respirando com dificuldade:

\- Essa bastarda! Com certeza, ela será morta pelo Lorde Belial. Nem mesmo, Diehauser poderá salvá-la, dessa vez. Eu também mataria de forma brutal qualquer filho ou filha que traísse a sua raça dessa forma. Ela é asquerosa! Eu disse que deveria trancá-la na mansão! Se bem, que posso pedir ela ao seu pai, para colocar no meu harém, sendo uma das minhas concubinas, após esse ato vergonhoso dela.

Ele fala com um sorriso malicioso, lambendo os beiços e ao fazer isso, Cléria fica apavorada e treme aterrorizada, se encolhendo junto a Michelle que olha com repulsa para o akuma, sendo que os demais anjos ficam com asco dele, o olhando com nojo e uma nítida reprovação no olhar, enquanto concentravam os seus poderes, com Metraton ficando preocupado com o poder da destruição do Gremory, sendo que havia outros akumas de nível considerável.

Então, uma luz ofuscante surge no céu e depois, outras luzes, sendo que da luz mais intensa em forma de cruz, sai Uriel, um dos Cinco Grandes Serafins do Sexto Céu, envolto em suas chamas sagradas, com as suas doze asas imensas a mostra e as três aureolas na cabeça.

Antes que os outros pudessem fazer algo, ele concentra seus poderes e lança chamas sagradas nos akumas, como se fosse uma chuva de fogo sagrado, intenso, eliminando vários akumas, exclamando:

\- Avancem, soldados!

Então, os soldados deles começam a atacar os demais akumas com os seus poderes sagrados, assim como os soldados de Metraton e o mesmo, que se juntam a batalha, sendo que Michelle amparava Clélia que estava enfraquecida, com ela sabendo que não podia elevar seus poderes sagrados para lutar, pois, poderia prejudicar o estado debilitado da akuma de coração cristalino.

Portanto, limitou a ficar atenta a qualquer ataque, para criar um escudo sagrado para proteger ambas, caso fosse necessário, pois, queria evitar usar o seu poder sagrado, enquanto amparava a akuma debilitada.

\- Seus bastardos! – Zeoticus exclama irado.

Então, ele usa as suas esferas da destruição nos anjos, concentrando-se mais em Uriel, que era a maior ameaça no campo de batalha, com uma intensa batalha área começando entre ele o arcanjo.

Habilmente, Uriel desvia delas, sem o menor esforço, com Zeoticus conseguindo se esquivar dos projéteis de luz sagrados envolto em chamas de mesma propriedade, até que dentre a chuva de flechas douradas em chamas, Uriel concentra seus poderes, envolvendo o seu corpo em chamas sagradas, se atirando como um projetil de chamas sagradas contra o Gremory, bloqueando os ataques do mesmo com um escudo de luz de chamas sagrados que invocou, assim como exibia uma espada de luz sagrada de chamas em sua outra mão, cortando usuais esferas de destruição.

Pego de surpresa pela perícia de voo e de defesa de Uriel, o akuma de alto nível não consegue desviar de forma satisfatória do corpo em chamas sagradas do arcanjo, assim como a sua arma que queimava de forma flamejante, sendo que Zeoticus controlava o tremor pela emanação de poder sagrado do serafim.

Ele urra de dor, com uma parte do corpo dele sofrendo os danos por ele não ter conseguido desviar adequadamente.

O Gremory perdeu metade de uma das pernas, perdendo a outra perna, um braço, parcialmente o outro, sendo que parte da sua virilha foi queimada, de tal modo que nada poderia restaurar, pois, haviam sido queimados por chamas sagradas. Nem mesmo, as lágrimas de fênix do clã Phoenix, poderiam repor membros ou partes perdidas por causa disso, assim como ferimentos, que ficavam marcas permanentes. O seu rosto e partes do corpo exibiam queimaduras severas, que o desfiguraram.

Portanto, o Gremory seria um eunuco para o resto de sua vida patética, além de ter um corpo desfigurado, enquanto que agradecia por ter tido dois filhos, antes que aquilo acontecesse, para continuar a linhagem do clã Gremory.

Antes que ele fosse eliminado, por completo, por Uriel que preparava um novo ataque para purifica-lo em suas chamas sagradas, um grupo de akumas se concentra em volta do akuma de alto nível que chorava dentre os gritos lacerantes, sendo que o mesmo exclama dentre gritos de dor:

\- Farei você se ferrar, bastarda! Todos irão saber o que você fez! Por sua culpa, eu estou assim e vários akumas morreram! Todos os akumas irão estraçalhar você, após estupra-la violentamente. Vão te torturar até a morte! Se prepare! Não poderá se esconder em nenhum lugar e Diehauser não poderá salvar a sua pele dessa vez!

Então, quando o ataque de Uriel se aproxima do grupo, eles fogem por círculos mágicos.

No chão, Clélia começa a chorar, desesperada, sendo que Uriel e os outros se aproximam dela, até que ficam em guarda ao surgir de um círculo mágico do clã Belial, um akuma de alto nível, sendo que este se prepara para se defender, quando Clélia exclama desesperada:

\- É meu primo! Por favor! É o único que sempre se preocupou comigo. Sei que sou só uma akuma, mas, eu imploro, por favor, não o matem! – ela exclama dentre lágrimas.

\- Não se preocupe. Se ele não tentar nos atacar, não faremos nada. – Uriel fala, sorrindo gentilmente, acalmando Clélia.

Diehauser abandona a sua posição defensiva e fala, ficando aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem, notando que os anjos a protegiam e que aquele Serafim, poderoso, procurou confortá-la:

\- Fico feliz que você esteja bem. Estava preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem, mas...

Ele arqueia o cenho e ela conta tudo o que ocorreu, sendo que Diehauser fica surpreso, para depois arquear o cenho e em seguida torcer os punhos, falando irado:

\- Zeoticus bastardo! Não duvido que todo o Submundo, vai caçá-la. Preciso salvar você. Preciso manter você escondida. Mas, como? - ele questiona a si mesmo, preocupado – Com certeza, irão me vigiar e vão acha-la. Com certeza, você será declarada inimiga dos akumas e a sua cabeça estará a prêmio. Droga!

Uriel olha para Clélia, que está aterrorizada com a ideia de ser considerada a inimiga, número um dos akumas e para o primo dela que está desesperado, e fala:

\- Bem, ela tem um coração puro, cristalino e gentil. Pelo coração dela, ela poderia ser transformada em anjo por Deus. Ele usaria como base o coração dela. Isso pode ser feito. Após ela se tornar um anjo, iriamos dar uma função burocrática a ela que a manteria fora das batalhas. Em qualquer um dos Céus, ela estaria a salvo. Os demônios não a alcançariam, considerando que ela será considera uma proscrita pela sua raça... Eu, Uriel, me prontifico a ser responsável por ela. Ela salvou a minha vida e a dos meus soldados, inclusive de Michelle e junto com o seu coração, tal transformação pode ser possível. Inclusive, solicitei uma conversa com Deus, via mente e ele concordou. O que acham? Ela estaria segura lá, longe da guerra e ao mesmo tempo, inalcançável aos akumas.

Diehauser e Clélia ficam surpresos, para depois ela ir até o primo, sendo que fala:

\- Diehauser, eu...

Ele sorri e afaga a cabeça de sua prima, falando:

\- Eu notei a sinceridade nos olhos dele. De fato, não posso protegê-la do Submundo e não posso salvar você dos Gremory´s. Além disso, aquele bastardo é muito influente. De fato, seu coração é único e sempre pareceu muito mais um anjo que uma akuma.

Diehauser olha para Uriel e estende a mão, falando:

\- Eu confiarei a minha amada prima a vocês. O lugar dela nunca foi e nunca será no meio dessa guerra. O coração dela é cristalino e muito puro, além dela ser pacifica.

Uriel sorri e fala:

\- Eu prometo por minha honra. A manterei a salvo, Diehauser Belial. Tem a minha palavra de honra.

Ele estende a sua mão e eles se cumprimentam, para depois ele abraçar a sua prima e dar um beijo fraternal na testa dela, com a mesma chorando, se despedindo, enquanto ele se teleportava em um círculo mágico de transporte com o símbolo do clã Belial.

\- Diehauser...

\- Bem, vamos, Clélia? O processo é um pouco demorado e você ficará inconsciente, pois, pode ser muito doloroso. – Uriel sorri e ela consente.

Ela se aproxima deles, abrindo as suas dez asas imensas, voando junto deles rumo ao céu, para depois ser teletransportada por eles em um portal de luz.

No Submundo, Zeoticus estava na cama, se recuperando, sendo que ao chegar ferido, tratou de falar sobre a traição de Clélia Belial e que ela havia se confraternizado com os anjos, levando muitos demônios a quererem a cabeça dela em uma bandeja de ouro.

Rivezim Lúcifer, o atual regente do Submundo, recebeu o relatório de Zeoticus e prontamente, colocou Cléria Belial com a cabeça a prêmio, reservando a pior morte a ela, sendo que para ajudar na caçada, Zeoticus colocou a cabeça dela a prêmio, também, como traidora de sua raça e muitos akumas ficaram aguçados com a recompensa pela captura dela.

Lorde Belial fez uma declaração pública, renegando Clélia, a condenando perante o clã, além de pedir perdão público a Zeoticus, enquanto que rosnava de ira, desejando torturar a sua filha, que o envergonhou perante todo o Submundo, se colocasse a mão nela, enquanto se arrependia, amargamente, de não ter matado ela quando era criança ao notar que não era como os outros akumas. Esse desejo era compartilhado pela esposa dele, a Lady Belial, que queria destroçar Cléria, se pudesse e tal como seu marido, se lastimava por não terem matado ela quando notaram que o seu coração era bom e cristalino demais.

Diehauser havia decidido ficar longe da mansão para não ouvir as ofensas que dirigiam a sua adorada prima, enquanto ficava feliz ao saber que ela estaria em segurança, junto dos anjos, inalcançável aos akumas.

Inclusive, ele se recorda que viu nos olhos do arcanjo, a sinceridade dele, quando prometeu que a protegeria. Ele sabia que o arcanjo iria honrar a sua promessa.


	5. Yukihana

**Notas do Autor**

Great Red descobre...

Yukihana demonstra que...

Cléria Belial encontra-se...

 **Capítulo 5 - Yukihana**

Na Fissura Dimensional, mais precisamente em uma área afastada onde ficava a mansão de Yukihana, que tinha servos criados pelo gelo sagrado dela, Camus havia sido colocado no melhor quarto de convidados, sendo que ainda estava inconsciente.

A colossal dragoa alva felpuda de olhos azuis, sendo uma rara dragoa do tipo mamífera ao contrário do seu otouto, estava na suntuosa sala, em sua forma humana pela praticidade em entrar em lugares menores, tomando uma xícara de chá, quando um jovem entra, usando roupas mais folgadas, assim com escuras, de couro, sendo composta a vestimenta de blusa, regata, calça jeans com corrente e jaqueta, além de usar luvas negras, de couro, que somente cobriam metade dos dedos, além de cobrir a mão, sendo que tais roupas, não estariam destoadas em um show de rock. Era seu amado otouto, Great Red.

Já, a irmã mais velha, deste, usava roupas de treino de artes marciais, composto de gi, haori e hakama, além de munhequeiras, assim como de uma faixa na cintura, já que ela sempre treinava, tendo dificuldade em fazer seu otouto treinar, já que ele gostava mais de voar pela fenda dimensional do que qualquer outra coisa com exceção de Ophis, a dragoa do infinito. Ela sorri frente ao pensamento do amor que Great Red sentia por Ophis.

\- Que bom! Chegou para o chá, otouto.

\- Nee-chan, eu vi que você trazia um ser em suas patas. Um ser da Terra.

\- Sim. Mas, ainda não sei que ser é. Só sei que tem poderes sagrados e igualmente intensos.

\- Por que o trouxe?

O jovem pergunta, sentando em um luxuoso sofá em frente a sua irmã mais velha, sendo que assumiu uma forma semelhante a humana, apenas para poder entrar na mansão de sua irmã mais velha, embora a visse mais como um mãe do que como uma irmã.

Afinal, ela o criou desde que ele era um pequeno filhote.

\- Não sei... Ele estava inconsciente e pelo que compreendi, estava acontecendo uma guerra entre poderes demoníacos e sagrados. Se eu o deixasse ali, inconsciente, um ser com poder demoníaco iria mata-lo. Não podia deixar ele a mercê dos seus inimigos.

\- Foi só por isso? – ele pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Talvez não seja somente por isso. Por ter adquirido essa responsabilidade de não abandoná-lo a própria sorte em um campo de batalha... Não nego que ele é lindo e que eu sinto meu coração se aquecer perto dele. Eu poderia ficar horas olhando para ele. – ela fala em um suspiro.

\- Entendo... Não foi só para protegê-lo. – ele murmura, aborrecido.

Ela olha para o otouto, analisando a sua atitude e reação, até que sorri e se levanta, sentando ao lado dele, para depois falar, afagando maternalmente os cabelos carmesins dele:

\- Não fique com ciúmes, otouto. Você sempre será o meu adorado irmão. Você e ele ocupam lugares distintos em meu coração. Lugares que são apenas seus e de mais ninguém.

\- Não estou com ciúmes! – ele exclama, sendo que vira o rosto, envergonhado.

\- Não precisa sentir vergonha do ciúme que sente por mim. É normal. Só quero que saiba que sempre será o meu querido otouto. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, quando você passou pela primeira troca de presas – ela fica com um olhar saudoso – E quando você ficava rodando em torno de si para morder a sua cauda, pois, ficava revoltado quando ela abanava na sua frente? Depois, ficava de barriguinha para cima, segurando a cauda com as patas, tentando morder a ponta. Era tão fofinho ver a sua briga com a sua cauda e me lembro de que você molhava a cama sempre que tinha um pesadelo, também tinha aquela vez, um dos seus primeiros voos, quando...

\- Nee-chan! Isso é vergonhoso! – Great Red exclama corado.

\- Um dragãozinho carmesim tão fofinho... Agora, é um dragão imenso. Como eu sinto falta quando você era um filhote e eu o embalava em meus braços. Você adorava as minhas canções de ninar, sendo que você colocava a ponta da cauda na boca, chupando, enquanto dormia quando era filhote e se enrolava como uma bolinha para dormir...

\- Nee-chan! Por favor! – ele exclama desesperado.

\- Saiba que eu achava fofinho. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Eu sei. Mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém... – ela vê o sorriso sem graça dela e pergunta temendo o pior – Peraí, você não contou a ninguém, certo?

\- Bem, contei para a jovem Chornoa e outros seres. Mas, não se preocupe, eram todas fêmeas e conversávamos sobre filhotes. A maioria ali era mãe. Eu até mostrei o álbum de fotos que fiz de você. Ou melhor, álbuns! Foi o mesmo para Yukiko, a Deusa dragoa suprema dos multiversos. Ela mostrou os álbuns que fez para cada um dos filhos e contou histórias de seus dois filhos quando pequenos, um que é de fogo e outro que é de gelo, que se chamam Red e Koorishiro, Deuses dragões, também, sendo que ela usa neve. Nós descobrimos que dragões quando pequenos são parecidos, desde bebês. O que você fazia quando bebê, por exemplo, brigando com a sua cauda, era a mesma coisa que eles faziam, assim como que os primeiros voos deles, também foram semelhantes ao seu.

\- O quê?! – ele está chocado, enquanto corava – Você contou coisas vergonhosas sobre mim?

\- Não era vergonhoso. Você era um filhote. Elas contavam coisas que os seus filhos e filhas faziam como filhotes. Era uma coisa mais fofa do que a outra, enquanto trocávamos experiências!

Nisso, ela estala os dedos, após se concentrar e surge um portal, por onde ela retira álbuns e começa a mostrar as fotos ao seu otouto, que estava ainda em choque, processando o que ela contou e sobre os álbuns que ela exibia com orgulho, mostrando as fotos dele brigando com a cauda, dele mordendo a ponta da cauda como chupeta, dos primeiros voos, inclusive os vergonhosos e outras coisas que o fizeram se deprimir, sendo que ele imaginava a reação dos outros ao saber que as suas mães contaram coisas da infância deles e provavelmente, vergonhosa aos mesmos, assim como foi com ele. Por algum motivo, não conseguia sentir pena deles, pois, já sentia muita pena e igual lástima, de si mesmo.

Ela guarda os álbuns e exclama, o abraçando:

\- Você sempre será o meu bebê fofinho!

Ela fica preocupada em vê-lo cabisbaixo e pergunta:

\- O que houve, otouto?

\- Por favor, nee-chan... Eu imploro. Não mostre a esse ser os álbuns e sequer conte sobre quando eu era filhote. Por favor.

\- Por que eu faria isso? – ela pergunta arqueando o cenho.

O irmão a olha com evidente confusão em sua face e ela fala:

\- Não há motivo para contar a ele. Os álbuns e a sua infância, eu reservo para outras fêmeas, preferencialmente com filhotes ou que desejam ter um filho ou então, que cuidam de outros filhotes. Isso é uma conversa entre fêmeas. O ser no quarto ali em cima é um macho. Além disso, saiba que muitas babaram com as suas fotos de filhote, achando você muito fofinho e que me invejavam por eu ter criado um bebê tão fofo. Além disso, elas eram as minhas amigas e estávamos em um delicioso chá da tarde com docinhos.

\- Entendo...

" _Pelo menos isso. Mesmo assim, ainda me sinto miserável e imagino como os outros estão se sentindo ao saberem o que elas contaram de sua infância."_ \- ele pensa consigo mesmo.

\- Saiba que ainda pretendo encontrar um tempo para ver a Ophis-chan. Creio que ela precisa de uma mãe, também, por assim dizer. Uma menina não pode usar tapa mamilos e precisa aprender a usar roupas comportadas. Além disso, eu adoraria ter mais um para cuidar... – ela fala suspirando.

" _Acho que a minha irmã precisa de um filhote. Por mais que sinta ciúmes do ser lá em cima, se eles acasalarem e ela ficar grávida, ele fará um favor a ela."_

\- Você tem vocação para ser mãe, pelo visto.

\- Confesso que adoraria ter filhotes. E se for uma fêmea, será a minha princesinha. Há tantos vestidos fofinhos... – ela comenta sonhadora – Há também lacinhos e muitas outras roupas fofinhas.

" _Será que eu devo sentir pena de uma futura sobrinha? Se bem, que se eu tivesse um sobrinho, ele seria digno de pena, também..."_

Ele não conseguir impedir as lembranças das roupas que ela colocava nele quando era pequeno, quando ele dominou a forma semelhante a humana, sendo que se lembrou delas pelas fotos. Ela achava as roupas bonitas, mas, ele achava que as roupas eram comportadas demais, além de muitas o fazerem parecer um idiota, sendo que inclusive usou um terno infantil quando pequeno e teve uma vez que usou paletó, bermuda curta até o joelho, com uma exuberante e enorme gravata borboleta chamativa e um chapéu enorme, que o fez passar vergonha e não pode deixar de sentir arrepios. Eram memórias perturbadoras demais, para serem recordadas mais profundamente.

\- Com certeza, você e a Ophis-chan, teriam filhotes fofinhos. – ela fala sonhadora.

Great Red cora três tons carmesim, antes de falar:

\- Nee-chan... Ainda não desistiu?

\- É que eu quero tanto filhotes... Eu já estou imaginando como seriam os filhotes de vocês dois.

Ela fala sonhadora, para depois olhar para ele de forma expectante, com o dragão carmesim suando frio ao ver as expectativas que ela tinha em relação a ele e Ophis.

Então, ele se levanta e fala, inventando uma desculpa:

\- Eu prometi que veria alguns amigos!

\- Oh! Então, não se atrase. Cuide-se, otouto. – ela dá um beijo maternal na cabeça dele que cora.

\- Não sou um filhote, nee-chan. Sou um dragão adulto.

\- Para mim, sempre será um filhotinho. – ela fala sorrindo.

Então, ainda constrangido, ele se despede e sai, sendo que fora da mansão, abre as suas asas e no ar, assume a sua forma verdadeira.

Naquele instante, o céu da área do seu palácio estava escuro com estrelas, para simular a noite no planeta que ela adorava, sendo que ela havia encantado o local com a sua magia, para alterar entre o céu salpicado de estrelas para um céu que simulasse o dia.

Claro, não seguia o tempo no planeta, já que era uma simulação e que foi feito, concebendo-se a noção de tempo na Fenda dimensional que era absurdamente lenta, comparando-se ao tempo na Terra.

Para ela, o uso da magia para realizar tais mudanças era insignificante, mas, significava muito para ela, que olha o céu sorrindo, fechando os olhos, se recordando de seu otouto quando era pequeno, enquanto exibia um sorriso em seus lábios, para depois abri-los, vendo ele desaparecer ao longe.

\- Eles crescem muito rápido... – ela fala em um suspiro – Bem, vou ver se o meu hóspede já acordou.

Sorrindo, ela torna a entrar na mansão.

Algumas semanas depois, na dimensão do planeta Terra, mais precisamente em um dos Céus, Clélia, com dez asas imensas e duas aureolas na cabeça, estava sentada em uma bela mesa, fazendo relatórios, assobiando uma música feliz, até que para ao se lembrar de seu primo, sentindo saudade dele, enquanto sabia que somente estaria segura no Céu.

Ela se tornou responsável por administrar todos os Céus na parte administrativa e de supervisão, exercendo o trabalho com primor, sendo reconhecida por todos por seu excelente e magnífico trabalho.

Além disso, para auxiliá-la em suas atribuições, haviam sido deslocados soldados para ela que não se importavam com o que ela foi, no passado, pois, a mesma os havia cativado com a sua bondade e doçura natural, com eles sentindo a pureza do coração dela, sendo que as suas asas irradiavam a mais pura bondade.

Ela havia feito amizade com todos os anjos, assim como serafins e era amiga pessoa de Gabriel, que sempre parava, nem que fosse por alguns momentos, para conversar com ela, sempre que possível.

Inclusive, o superior dela era Gabriel, pois, a arcanja era responsável pela parte administrativa e havia ficado maravilhada com a habilidade natural de Cléria de administrar, sendo o mesmo para Deus, que elogiou as habilidades natas dela de administração e organização.

Michelle, que havia sido deslocada ao posto de ajudante pessoal de Clélia, até para ela se adaptar ao Céu, após a mesma estudar, se aproxima e pergunta gentilmente em tom de confirmação:

\- Estava pensando em seu primo, Diehauser Belial, certo?

Ela para de escrever um relatório, sendo que havia sido dada a parte burocrática a ela, que ficou feliz de não ter que participar de batalhas, sendo que o seu genitor a havia forçado a lutar e que no final, ela agia secretamente, salvando quantas vidas pudesse nos campos de batalha. Ela ficava feliz em poder exercitar o que ela adorava e que era a parte burocrática.

Cléria suspira e fala:

\- Sim. Esta Cléria está preocupada com ele e espero que ele tenha conseguido a vaga para coordenar exércitos no Submundo dos akumas, não participando assim, na linha de frente das batalhas. Meu primo é um excelente estrategista e acredito que seria melhor ele ficar longe das batalhas. Espero que a perícia dele em estratégia consiga mantê-lo longe das batalhas. Entendo que ele pode ser uma ameaça a nós, anjos, mas, não desejo vê-lo sendo morto por um anjo ou por um Anjo Caído.

\- Entendo, Cléria-sama. Não a culpamos e não achamos ruim, você se preocupar com ele. Compreendemos a sua preocupação. – ela sorri gentilmente, fazendo a serafim sorrir.

Então, após alguns minutos, a Belial fala:

\- Por favor. Não precisa me tratar com essa formalidade. Somos amigas. Não somos? – ela pergunta com o seu típico sorriso doce, sendo retribuído pela anja.

\- Sim. Mas, aqui, devemos respeitar a hierarquia. Suas dez asas e duas áureas, a tornam minha superiora. Afinal, se tornou uma serafim em virtude de seu poder e eu sou o seu soldado, pois, assim eu pedi, inclusive, para poder ajuda-la também a se familiarizar com os Céus, após ser convertida em anja por nosso Senhor e para ajudar você com a burocracia. Por falar nisso, trouxe esses relatórios do Primeiro Céu e do Segundo Céu. Imagino o quanto seja maçante. Confesso que não tenho a vocação que você tem para administração e não são todos nos Céus, que tem essa vocação que você demonstra.

Ela fala, depositando pastas na mesa de Clélia que sorri com o seu típico sorriso gentil e fala:

\- Não acho. Eu gosto de estudar e de ler. Não me incomodo de gerenciar os Céus. No Submundo, eu gerenciava as propriedades de meu chichi-uê, sendo que estava escalada para gerenciar uma cidade humana quando essa guerra terminasse.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Estava preocupada, Clélia-san, que a houvesse sobrecarregado.

Nisso, a dona da voz aparece em uma cruz dourada brilhante com o seu típico semblante inocente e gentil, revelando que era Gabriel.

\- Adoro o trabalho que me foi designado, Gabriel-sama. – ela fala respeitosamente.

\- Você é incrível, Cléria-san. Sua administração é formidável. Você tem um talento nato para a burocracia. Não são todos que conseguem se adequar.

\- Esta Cléria sempre gostou disso e saiba que muitos akumas fogem disso, desesperados.

Nisso, elas riem levemente e Gabriel fala:

\- Eu não duvido disso.

Então, elas se põem a conversar, antes de Gabriel voltar ao Quinto céu, pois, seu irmão, Michael, tinha um pedido a ela.


	6. Hanako Hyoudou

**Notas do Autor**

Chichigami fica estarrecida quando...

 **Capítulo 6 - Hanako Hyoudou**

Oito mil anos depois, os pais de Issei estavam em um momento íntimo e naquele momento, em especifico, ocorria a concepção de sua futura filha, sendo que no ventre da humana, Chichigami influenciaria o embrião a ser um menino com fetiche por seios quando crescesse, tendo uma perversão anormal, atrelando assim a alma dele ao local que ela vivia, para que quando morresse, viesse até ela, a menos que ele ressuscitasse, de alguma forma, cessando o envio da alma dele até ela.

Inicialmente, todos são gerados como meninas e somente depois, conforme a gestação prossegue, ocorre a mudança do sexo para menino, caso aquele embrião tenha que ser um menino. A vagina se fecha e assume a característica de um pênis e os ovários ou as partes que se transformariam em ovários caem, virando testículos. Isso ocorre, após algumas semanas de concepção.

Chichigami influenciou nesse processo, fazendo que os pais desse Isse tivessem um menino, em vez de uma menina sem fetiche anormal por seio, não sendo pervertida. Com a influência da Deusa menor, nasceu um menino tendo em seu corpo a semente da perversão, se tornando no futuro um pervertido com fetiche anormal por seios, pois, assim ela desejava, sendo que pela alma dele ser escrava dela, ela interviu na luta, o auxiliando.

Afinal, apreciava homens mais velhos e Issei, ainda era jovem demais para ela. Preferia que ele se desenvolvesse mais, ficando mais velho, antes que fosse até ela, por ser escravo de sua perversão.

Por isso, o salvou naquele instante, lhe auxiliando e claro, de uma forma pervertida.

Afinal, era a Deusa menor dos seios, tendo como atribuição o sexo e a perversão. Apenas por isso, interviu, sabendo da dificuldade que ele passava.

Naquele instante, em outro universo, mais precisamente em um belo palácio com esculturas douradas de formas nuas de mulheres e homens, uma bela mulher de seios avantajados, tendo cabelos e olhos ônix, exalando a poder divino, estava deitada em uma espreguiçadeira com roupas ínfimas, que praticamente, não conseguiam cobrir nada.

Ela usava óculos escuros e tomava sol em frente a uma bela piscina que tinha homens e mulheres, nus, em uma orgia.

Na verdade, eles faziam parte das estátuas que ela podia dar vida com os seus poderes, sendo que nessas estátuas se encontravam as almas de homens e mulheres escravizados por ela, através de sua perversão, que após morrerem, se tornavam propriedade dela. Ela era a Deusa dos seios, chamada de Chichi-gami (Deusa dos seios), sendo que ela tinha contrapartes que eram somente humanas, sendo princesas, com todas tendo um pai chamado Gyūmaō (牛魔王), que era o rei de uma Montanha chamada Fry-Pan.

Ela se masturbava ao ver as cenas, até que entra no meio e se diverte sendo tomada e após chegar ao ápice várias vezes, sente um deslocamento interdimensional e sai da piscina, se lavando em seguida, enquanto que os servos de aparência humana e que também eram estátuas, com todos os homens tendo membros avantajados e as mulheres possuindo seios enormes, dando passagem a ela, para depois voltarem a fornicar, selvagemente, uns com os outros.

Ela usa roupas que mal cobrem a sua intimidade, enquanto deixava os seios de fora, usando somente tapas mamilos. Seus movimentos eram lânguidos, enquanto olhava com descaso para o local onde o portal apareceria.

Então, ela vê um portal e por ele saem jovens, sendo que todos olhavam com asco, assim como repugnância a Deusa menor a sua frente que ostentava um sorriso superior, sem saber que aquela que liderava o grupo era uma Deusa dragão e não uma simples Deusa. Sua mãe era Lilith, parte de Ophis, a Deusa dragão do infinito. Em termos de superioridade, Chichi-gami era bem inferior.

Ophicius torcia os punhos, enquanto rosnava, com a Deusa menor arqueando o cenho, perguntando:

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Os filhos do seu futuro escravo Issei, um sexista pervertido viciado de forma anormal por seios e que tem um harém de concubinas. Nós somos os filhos bastardos dele que nasceram fora do casamento dele com Rias. Soubemos que você cultivou a perversão nele, para ele ser o seu escravo, quando morresse. Mesmo sendo de outro universo, a alma dele viria até você.

Ela sorri e fala, falsamente, em um tom meigo:

\- E vieram salvar o papai, é?

\- Não.

A resposta seca surpreende a Deusa Menor, sendo que Ophicius fala:

\- Não nos importamos de você escravizar esse bastardo. Ele que se ferre. Não nos importamos com o que acontecerá com o nosso doador de espermatozoide. Perder os seus poderes ao morrer e se tornar seu brinquedo pessoal... Bem, seria maravilhoso ver isso. – Ophicius fala com um sorriso e a Deusa Menor nota que todos os demais, compartilhavam da visão dela, até que o sorriso dela e dos outros se desfazem, enquanto suspiravam – O problema é que não seria sequer uma punição, já que ele é tão pervertido, que não se incomodaria de ser seu escravo. Infelizmente, isso não seria uma punição e sim, um prêmio a ele, se bobear. Afinal, quando se tornou livre, tendo um corpo poderoso feito com a carne de Great Red e com os poderes de Ophis, pediu para ser escravo novamente da vaca ruiva da Rias, que introduziu as Evil peaces nele. O motivo disso era que ele tinha um corpo poderoso, mas, não queria perder tempo treinado por si mesmo, para acessar os seus novos poderes. Ele só treinava se fosse uma técnica pervertida, dando o sangue e o suor para dominar a técnica. Era mais fácil receber um falso poder, através das Evil peaces, do que treinar para usar seus novos poderes, com as evil peaces e a sua perversão, provocada por você, selando os seus verdadeiros poderes, pelo que descobrimos.

\- Entendo... Então, qual o motivo de virem até mim? Além disso, vocês falam do futuro. Esse Issei ainda nem nasceu e saiba que era para ele nascer como uma menina, sem qualquer perversão. Mas, eu não quero uma menina. Já tenho várias. Eu quero um menino e ainda por cima, pervertido e com fetiche por seios, claro. Por isso, usei os meus poderes para que ele se tornasse um menino, enquanto estava no ventre de sua mãe, provocando a mudança de sexo e ao fazer isso, o tornei meu escravo e dei a ele um fetiche anormal por seios, pois, adoro quando masturbam os meus seios.

Ela não compreende o sorriso deles e arqueia o cenho, confusa, sendo que Ophicius dá um passo para frente e fala:

\- Não sabíamos que você intervia no sexo, também... Bem, pelo que compreendemos se matarmos você, o nosso doador de espermatozoide nascerá menina e não terá a perversão, emaranhada em seu corpo. Logo, mesmo que veja aquele pervertido no parque, não será cultivada a perversão. Ela irá esquecer. Com a sua influência, Issei nunca esqueceu e quando cresceu se tornou o pervertido anormal sexista que conhecemos, até porque, havia esse fetiche intenso nele por sua culpa. Creio que mesmo que não tivesse um pervertido no parque, ele seria pervertido da mesma forma.

Outro dos jovens, fala:

\- Inclusive, pelo que descobrimos, através de alguém de outro universo, Issei, em sua vida passada, deve ter se encontrado com você em algum momento e nesse momento, você o amaldiçoou. Tal ato é comumente praticado por você em seu universo. Você cria uma legião de homens e mulheres, anormalmente pervertidos. Quando morrem, a alma assume a forma de estátuas que ganham vida, quando deseja. As suas inúmeras estatuas são as suas vítimas. Ou seja, são os seus escravos presos a sua vontade e desejo. Somente há uma forma de evitar esse destino. O humano influenciado deve cessar por si mesmo a sua perversão anormal, começando a tomar controle de sua própria vida, quebrando por si mesmo a sua influência. Ao fazer isso, esse vínculo é quebrado e ele ou ela, estará livre do destino de servi-la por toda a eternidade como esses pobres coitados em seu palácio. Bem, foi essa a explicação que ouvimos e que explica a sua influência. – o filho de Asia comenta.

Chichi-gami fica surpresa e depois fala:

\- Sim. Isso mesmo. Bem, vou mostrar a vocês o limite dos seus poderes perante uma Deusa Menor. – ela fala concentrando seu poder divino, usando o seu cajado de cunho sexual.

O seu cajado possuía na ponta dois pares de seios dourados avantajados e no meio deles, sendo envolvido pelos seios, um pênis dourado grande, grosso e túrgido.

Ophicius, fala com asco, sendo que os seus outros meio irmãos mostravam repulsa em seus rostos:

\- Poderíamos ter vivido sem ver algo tão repulsivo...

Chichigami assume uma posição defensiva, concentrando os seus poderes, enquanto falava:

\- Você pode ser poderosa, mas, não sou fraca e tenho o mesmo nível de poder que o seu! – ela exclama, concentrando os seus poderes divinos – Você entrará em confusão se atacar Deuses de outros universos.

Ophicius sorri, desconcertando Chichi-gami, enquanto falava:

\- E eu com isso? Estou pouco me lixando. Além disso, há uma pequena clausula de conduta dos Deuses, pelo que Ophis me contou uma vez. Sabe, eu sempre fui curiosa. Vocês têm direitos apenas sobre o seu universo. Você nunca teve autonomia ou autorização para intervir em outro universo. Você quebrou um pacto firmado entre os Deuses da criação que se reuniram para firmar acordos entre si. Portanto, se um Deus faz isso sem autorização e se os seus atos incomodarem algum ser, esse ser, caso tenha poder para viajar entre as dimensões, pode vir fazer o que desejar com esse Deus, pois, assim é o seu direito. – ela fala sorrindo malignamente.

A Deusa Menor dos seios fica estarrecida ao se recordar do pacto entre os Deuses da criação, com os filhos divinos da Deusa da criação, tendo que seguir esse pacto e começa a suar frio.

\- Pelo visto, ainda não percebeu a diferença entre nós. Permita-me mostrar a diferença, Deusa Menor ordinária – ela fala com um sorriso frio que não chegava aos lábios.

Nisso, ela concentra a sua magia, fazendo o chão embaixo deles, tremer, enquanto surgiam chamas violentas que a circundavam, sendo visível a ferocidade delas e seu poder. Inclusive, as estátuas que estavam próximas a ela foram incineradas, sumariamente, pelo seu poder, sendo que as suas almas iam até Ophicius, a agradecendo, antes de desaparecem no céu.

Mesmo não estando perto, Chichi-gami podia sentir o imenso calor que irradiava de tal técnica. Era um calor intenso e as chamas eram brutais. Por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento a Deusa Menor, as chamas pareciam ser selvagens e igualmente violentas, impregnadas do desejo de destruir. Era um sentimento tão forte vindo das chamas, que era inevitável não pensar nelas vivas e ansiosas para matar. Inclusive, podia jurar que as chamas se regorjearam ao incinerar tudo em volta da jovem que exibia um sorriso sádico, mesclado a diversão.

Inconscientemente, Chichi-gami dá dois passos para trás e começa a tremer, incontrolavelmente, sendo que estava aterrorizada. Ela não sabia quem devia temer mais. A jovem ou as chamas vorazes.

Além disso, havia o sentimento de impotência perante tal poder que era sufocante, com Chichi-gami enfim notando a diferença de poder entre elas.

As chamas pareciam incinerar a própria existência e eram fortalecidos pelo poder que a jovem recebera de sua mãe, Lilith. Ninguém precisava falar que a diferença entre elas era como o céu e a terra. Era visível de forma bem nítida. Aquelas chamas eram o poder na sua forma mais pura e devastadora. Chamas que pareciam clamar por carne e sangue. Chamas brutais que crepitavam ferozmente, ansiosas para serem liberadas.

Para aumentar o horror da Deusa menor, Ophicius assume a forma de um enorme dragão negro, cujo rugido deslocava violentamente o ar, fazendo Chichigami lutar arduamente para não ser jogada para trás, pela violência do deslocamento de ar, ficando assustada conforme notava as presas alvas e afiadas, com as mandíbulas exibindo um sorriso sádico, que a fazia suar frio.

Os outros se afastam, sendo que decidem fazer algo, destruindo as estátuas, inclusive as que ganharam vida, ouvindo um "muito obrigado", antes das almas, em forma de esferas os circundarem, para depois sumirem conforme subiam ao céu daquela dimensão. O filho de Irina orava pelas almas sem destruir as estátuas, pois, não queria cair.

Afinal, somente poderia atacar demônios e monstros. Aquelas estátuas continham alma humana e ele não podia ataca-las.

Enquanto isso, Ophicius havia enfrentando Chichi-gami e a mesma estava caída, enfraquecida, assim como com queimaduras gritando em dor e agonia. A filha de Akeno se aproxima e fala:

\- Ophicius-chan, posso "brincar" com essa vadia?

Ela olha o sorriso dela, sendo que era um sorriso sádico, disfarçado de meiguice.

Chichi-gami, gravemente ferida, estava aterrorizada quando a meia caída e meia akuma dragão olhava para ela com os dedos nos lábios com feições sádicas. A filha de Akeno havia herdado apenas o sadismo da mãe, sendo que era uma versão da avó, tão sádica quanto ela foi, quando vivia.

\- Claro. Se divirta.

Ophicius sorri para a meia irmã, para depois dar um sorriso maligno para a Deusa Menor que está aterrorizada, com a jovem voltando a assumir uma forma semelhante a humana, enquanto a filha de Akeno se aproximava animada, com um sorriso que gelava o sangue de qualquer um e falava com uma voz meiga, que só deixava tudo ainda mais aterrorizante:

\- Vamos brincar, Chichigami-chan!

Após várias horas, com a filha de Akeno "brincando" com o seu novo brinquedo, Chichi-gami foi eliminada, com eles unindo os seus poderes para destruir o local e após fazerem isso, se retiram, dali, com Ophicius abrindo um portal ao usar os poderes que recebeu de sua genitora e fora dali, eles acionam o objeto, tornando a viajar no tempo.

No Japão, alguns anos depois, Issei, que seguiu o curso normal, sem a interferência de Chichi-gami que foi eliminada, nasceu como uma menina, sem a semente da perversão, como deveria ter sido e que os pais deram o nome de Hanako (花子 – filha das flores) Hyoudou e que naquele instante, estava em um parque de diversões com os seus genitores.

Como não tinha mais a semente da perversão plantada por Chichi-gami que desejava ter Issei como escravo, após ele morrer, graças a interferência de Ophicius e dos outros, ela não seria pervertida e sim, inocente, além de pura.

Afinal, em sua vida passada, Issei foi um dos filhos do Rei dragão Igneel. O rei dos dragões de fogo.

Portanto, ele era um príncipe dragão, poderoso e que havia se recusado a se deitar com Chichi-gami, por acha-la uma vadia, sendo que era homem de uma mulher só, fazendo a Deusa Menor sentir muito ódio.

Portanto, quando ele morreu, se sacrificando para salvar a sua raça, ela o amaldiçoou e decidiu que ele seria na próxima vida, um brinquedo sexual dela.

Graças a Ophicius e os outros, ele veio como menina, como era para ser, sem essa semente.

Portanto, mesmo que encontrasse o pervertido no parque, se esqueceria do que viu com o tempo, como normalmente aconteceria.

O motivo de Issei ter sido um pervertido anormal em outra linha tempo, era por causa da semente da perversão que nunca o fez esquecer-se de qualquer coisa que fosse relativa a perversão, insuflando nele essa perversão. Por isso, que mesmo vendo o homem algumas vezes na infância, nunca se esqueceu de tal encontro, como seria o normal.

Hanako tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo com um laço azul. Usava um vestidinho e brincava em um balanço.

Como tiveram uma filha, o casal se tornou super protetor com ela, principalmente o pai e naquele universo, ele estava junto da sua esposa no parque, olhando a "princesinha" dele, como chamava Hanako.

Em um determinado momento, a criança olha para o lado, vendo um homem mostrando algo para um grupo de crianças e movida pela curiosidade, ela se levanta de seu balanço e vai em direção ao homem, sem saber que era um pervertido que tinha fetiche por seios.


	7. Despertar

**Notas do Autor**

No parque...

Azazel consegue...

Rias Gremory começa a...

Na mansão do clã Vladi...

 **Capítulo 7 - Despertar**

Antes que pudesse se aproximar para ver mais de perto o que eram as fotos, o seu pai a detém, sendo que junto dele estava a sua esposa que pega a mão de sua filha e fala, sorrindo gentilmente:

\- Kaa-chan quer mostrar algo para você, meu amor.

\- Eu queria ver o que aquele moço está mostrando as crianças. Elas parecem animadas. – Hanako fala olhando para trás – Não consigo ver daqui.

\- Depois, vamos pedir para o moço mostrar. O que quero mostrar para você é um filhotinho de pombo. Tão fofo! E você sabe meu amor, que os animaizinhos não ficam muito tempo parados. Não sabe?

\- É mesmo. Filhotinho? Deve ser fofo! – a criança exclama animada e sorrindo segue a mãe que segurava a sua mão – Mas, depois posso ver o que o moço tem?

\- Claro.

Então, após ela se afastar com a sua filha, o homem, satisfeito por ver a sua princesinha se afastando do local, encontra um guarda e vai até o mesmo que observa o homem, estreitando os olhos, indo até o mesmo.

Ao ver o policial se aproximando, o homem fecha tudo e corre com o policial correndo atrás, gritando para ele parar, enquanto as crianças corriam com medo para os seus pais.

Hanako, junto de sua mãe, observava os pombos, sendo que davam milho para eles, no caso a pequena que ria, vendo as aves comendo os grãos, se distraindo da tristeza de ter perdido o filhotinho de pombo, sem saber que foi uma mentira de sua mãe, apenas para tirá-la de perto do homem suspeito.

Ambas observam que as pessoas estavam agitadas, até que todas ficam em pânico, com mãe e filha ficando estarrecidas ao verem asas negras de morcego surgir no homem, com tal visão aumentando a histeria entre adultos e crianças com a mulher abraçando a filha, murmurando temerosa:

\- Um demônio? Mas, como...! Eles não existem!

Então, o policial atônito vê o mesmo voando, até que se recupera e dispara contra o ser, ao ser tomado pelo desespero, notando que não eram asas falsas e que de fato, o suspeito voava além das feições dele terem se tornado demoníacas.

Os tiros nada fazem ao akuma, aumentando o medo do policial e das pessoas adjacentes a cena.

Porém, as balas conseguem acertar a mala do mesmo que tinha as fotos de seios e estas caem no chão, sendo que todos viam o homem que voava e que se tornava um jovem, demonstrando ódio em seus olhos, mantendo as faces demoníacas, exclamando:

\- Como ousa fazer isso, seu humano imundo! Criatura desprezível!

Nisso, ele ergue a mão e concentra uma esfera vermelha, sendo que a luz irradia pelo local.

Aterrorizada, a mãe pega a filha e corre, sendo que o marido dela aparece ao seu lado e corre. Hanako está chorando no colo materno, assustada, para depois ver o policial e todos fugindo, enquanto a esfera descia no parque em velocidade imensa.

Nesse momento, a criança grita, chorando desesperada, fazendo a Boosted Gear se materializar em seu braço e uma voz surge da joia, desesperada, sendo semelhante a um rugido:

\- Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!

Os pais da criança em seu desespero, não percebem que ganharam uma resistência adicional, assim como uma força e velocidade sobre-humana, conseguindo entrar em um túnel próximo dali, sendo pertencente a construção de um metrô.

Era um túnel no meio de uma rocha imensa. Portanto, era bem robusto, aguentando o impacto das explosões, enquanto ocorria a explosão que matava qualquer forma de vida no local, enquanto feria outras.

Hanako ficou inconsciente com o boost, enquanto os seus pais a abraçavam, sendo que a manopla já tinha sumido, fazendo com que eles não vissem que o braço de sua amada filha havia sido envolvido por uma manopla vermelha.

A criança desperta brevemente e no meio da fumaça teme ao ver que o mesmo homem de antes, caminhava na sua direção, segurando uma espécie de peça pequena em uma de suas mãos, com as suas asas negras de morcego a mostra e um sorriso maligno no rosto.

O akuma havia ficado feliz ao ter visto a Boosted Gear no braço da menina e estava ansioso para transformar ela em sua escrava, a levando assim ao Submundo para ficar com ele, pois, quando ela crescesse mais, poderia usá-la para o sexo, além das batalhas, já que queria formar um harém e como ela era criança, poderia moldá-la como desejava.

A pequena, mesmo debilitada, se sentindo imensamente fraca, chora, temendo pelos seus pais, até que vê outro homem atrás do que a sua mãe chamou de demônio. Era mais alto e tinha feições severas. Seus cabelos eram negros, sendo que uma parte da franja era loira, assim como o cavanhaque.

Além disso, ficou surpresa ao ver que atrás do homem que havia acabado de chegar, havia doze asas de penas negras e quando o akuma vira a cabeça, a criança vê alguns metros na sua frente, o homem com asas puxar o demônio para o alto e tudo o que Hanako consegue avistar é um clarão intenso, enquanto ouvia um grito. Um pedaço de asa de morcego cai no chão e desaparece, assim como o estranho objeto pequeno.

O homem com asas negras desce ao chão e ao perceber a criança quase que entrando na inconsciência, ele fala, tristemente:

\- Me perdoe por você ter visto isso. Não sabia que havia um akuma perverso nesse parque.

Então, ele se afasta, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens de escombros, enquanto a criança caía na inconsciência.

Como os seus pais estavam de costas e encolhidos, temendo o pior, não viram o homem.

Longe da vista dos humanos, no alto de um prédio, Azazel olhava o parque em que saiu há alguns instantes antes, vendo do alto a destruição da área. Era ciente do fato de que havia tido mortes e que havia muitos feridos, enquanto se lastimava pelo fato de que, em tese, iria passar próximo do parque naquele dia, mas, que por causa de uma ligação, desviou do caminho que normalmente usava e sabia que não conseguiria perdoaria a si mesmo, tão facilmente, mesmo sabendo que não foi culpa sua, que tal atrocidade e igual crueldade, ocorreram no parque. Ele queria ter torturado o akuma desgraçado que causou a morte de tantos inocentes. A morte era pouco para ele, após um ato tão hediondo.

Se bem, que ele, Azazel, era um anjo caído com milênios de vida. Portanto, devia esperar algo assim de um demônio.

Após suspirar, ele se concentra na sensação que sentiu durante o ataque e que o fez ir até o parque, eliminando o akuma, antes que ele matasse mais inocentes em sua fúria.

Ele havia sentido o poder de uma Sacraed Gear.

Azazel não percebeu a Evil Peace nas mãos do akuma, pois, este estava de costas para ele. Se tivesse visto, saberia que a menina que estava assustada nos braços de seus pais era a portadora da Boosted Gear.

Então, surge um círculo mágico ao lado dele, reconhecendo o mesmo, vendo o jovem Vali Lucífer, de apenas nove anos, surgindo pelo mesmo com a sua Sacraed gear ativada na forma de manopla alva em seu braço, sendo que ele fala ao andar, ficando ao lado daquele que via como um pai:

\- O meu rival despertou. Albion disse que sentiu Ddraig.

\- Entendo... Então, a Sacraed Gear que senti era mesmo a Boosted Gear. Está feliz pelo seu rival ter despertado, Vali?

\- Sim. Eu estou ansioso para enfrenta-lo. – ele fala com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

\- Vamos encontra-lo. Até porque, a Boosted Gear pode atrair infortúnios. Muitos desejam ter um usuário consigo. Principalmente os akumas, com as Evil Peaces. Já eu, gostaria de estudar essa Sacraed gear, se o portador me autorizar. Afinal, é o meu hobby.

\- Podemos partir em busca do usuário, agora?

\- Sim.

Nisso, ambos desaparecem em um círculo mágico de transporte de Azazel.

Próximo dali, uma akuma de cabelos ruivos, chamada Rias Gremory, aparece por um círculo mágico e olha o cenário de destruição, ignorando os gemidos de dor e de desespero, assim como corpos mutilados pela explosão, sendo corpos de homens, mulheres e de crianças, enquanto murmurava para si mesmo:

\- Humanos patéticos. É incrível o fato que podemos aproveitar esses lixos para algo ao usarmos as Evil Peaces.

Ela caminha até se aproximar da cratera, sendo que havia outras crateras adjacentes, oriundas das explosões da tubulação de gás que passava por baixo do parque, mais precisamente no subsolo e que ao ser atingido pela esfera de poder do akuma, explodiu, provocando uma reação em cadeia nas outras tubulações e que não atingiram outros pontos da cidade, graças ao fato das conexões dessa tubulação ter sido fechada naquela manhã para manutenção, isolando assim a tubulação, impedindo que a explosão se alastrasse para outros pontos da cidade.

Se as conexões não tivessem sido fechadas mais cedo naquela manhã, as explosões na tubulação teriam se alastrado por toda aquela região, aumentando o número de vítimas, já que elas iriam explodir como uma reação em cadeia.

Rias para e passa a olhar atentamente para os lados, estreitando os olhos, enquanto murmurava consigo mesma:

\- Tenho certeza que a sensação que tive foi de uma Sacraed Gear. Eu preciso de uma. Se eu quiser ser a número um nos Rating Gamers, preciso estar cercado de seres poderosos e que acreditem, piamente, que sou a salvadora deles, para assim darem o suor e o sangue para vencerem e para isso, farei de tudo para provocar situações, para depois aparecer como salvadora. Eu vou ter o usuário desta Sacraed Gear como o meu escravo, custe o que custar, pois, tenho quase certeza que pelo padrão de poder é a Boosted Gear.

Então, ela sai dali, desaparecendo na multidão.

Longe dali, Hanako continuava inconsciente e por medida de segurança, seus pais a levaram a um hospital que estava sobrecarregado devido aos inúmeros feridos que chegavam do parque.

A equipe de investigação estava no local e dentre os relatos de explosão, havia aqueles que falavam de um demônio, sendo algo descartado pelos policiais, pois, eles achavam que o trauma fez os sobreviventes imaginarem coisas.

Enquanto colhiam os relatos dos sobreviventes, mesmo os que estavam internados, os investigadores procuravam as causas da estranha explosão e muitos queriam culpar a tubulação de gás que vazou, de alguma forma, para explicar o poder da explosão e seu padrão, pois, pelo parque, no subterrâneo, havia tubulações de gás que explodiram.

Eles não sabiam que por causa da explosão provocada pelo akuma, a mesma conseguiu chegar até os canos de gás no subsolo, os incendiando, provocando explosões secundárias.

Hanako abre os olhos e percebe que está em uma espécie de campo, só que de chamas e fica com medo, até que olha para trás e avista um enorme dragão na cor carmesim e de orbes verde-esmeralda que a observava atentamente.

Então, ela o surpreende ao abrir um imenso sorriso, o abraçando, enquanto exclamava:

\- É um dragão! – ela exclama animada, esfregando o rosto nele, ficando surpresa ao ver que as chamas e escamas não a machucavam.

\- Eu me chamo Ddraig e sou o dragão celestial da Dominação.

\- Ddraig? Dragão celestial?

Então, ele explica sobre Sacraed Gear, dragões, Albion, seu grande rival, assim como fala de anjos, de anjos caídos e de akumas, criaturas mitológicas, Deuses, além de vampiros e de youkais.

Ele nota que a criança parecia maravilhada na parte dos seres sobrenaturais, menos de akuma e ela o surpreende ao perguntar em tom de confirmação:

\- Aquele homem que nos atacou era um akuma, certo?

\- Sim.

\- E aquele com asas de penas negras era um anjo caído?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Quase que aquele akuma mata os meus pais. – ela fala com os orbes úmidos – Eu me lembro de me sentir fraca, enquanto eles fugiam e uma voz falando Boost. Era você?

\- Sim. No seu desespero, você me despertou. A Boosted Gear reage aos desejos de seu usuário. No seu caso, o seu desespero em salvar aqueles que você ama e a força do seu amor, se tornou tão intenso que me despertou e seus sentimentos foram tão intensos que permitiram que fosse usado o Boost, aumentando a força, resistência e velocidade de seus pais, que conseguiram, assim, escapar das ondas explosivas ao ganharem força, resistência e velocidade sobre-humana por apenas alguns minutos, mas, que foram decisivos na diferença entre a vida e a morte. Claro que como é apenas uma criança, independente do forte desejo de salvá-los em seu coração, você ficou esgotada. Mesmo assim, saiba que foi uma proeza incrível, considerando o fato de que ainda é pequena. Estou impressionado.

Ela sorri ainda mais, enquanto continuava abraçada ao dragão que ficava feliz, pois, era a primeira vez que o abraçavam.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Dentro de você. É onde eu habito.

A menina fica surpresa e pergunta:

\- Como assim?

Nisso, ele explica, a deixando fascinada.

\- A partir de agora lutaremos juntos. Infelizmente, o meu despertar irá acarretar problemas para você.

\- Pessoas malvadas vão querer você?

\- Você é mesmo muito inteligente. Sim. Isso mesmo. Eles vão fazer de tudo para ter-me e você, como consequência.

\- Eu vou ficar forte para defender quem eu amo. Eu posso ser uma super heroína! – ela exclama animada.

\- Bem, de fato, você pode ser uma super heroína. Legal, né?

\- Sim!

\- Mas, para isso, precisamos treinar e muito.

Hanako consente, sorrindo, acariciando Ddraig atrás da cabeça, quando ele a ergue ao abraça-la, fazendo ele curtir o carinho.

Alguns dias depois, ela desperta, sendo que os seus pais a abraçam, chorando emocionados, pois, segundo os médicos ela havia entrando em coma e temiam ser irreversível.

Após alguns dias, recebe alta e surpreende os pais, quando pede para aprender artes marciais e kenjutsu. Mesmo surpresos com o pedido de sua amada filha, eles procuram um doujo de artes marciais e outro de kenjutsu.

Hanako mantinha segredo dos seus pais sobre Ddraig, a pedido do mesmo, devido ao pacto dos humanos não saberem sobre criaturas sobrenaturais ou fantásticas.

Como agora ela fazia parte desse mundo, devia manter isso sobre segredo. Somente era permitido ser revelado aos familiares em último caso. Hanako tomou isso como sendo uma identidade secreta dela como heroína.

Para os pais e amigos, fingiria ser normal, na identidade de Hanako, sendo que era uma super heroína. O fato de manter segredo, a deixou entusiasmada, com ela considerando ser uma Sekiryuutei como uma heroína, tendo a identidade secreta de Hanako Hyoudou, como nos quadrinhos de super-heróis.

Na Europa, Rias, usava um escravo mental para o encontro com um dos servos do clã Vladi, para auxiliar na fuga de Gasper, para que o mesmo, após sair da mansão, fosse atacado por um grupo de caçadores de vampiros contratados por outro escravo mental de Rias, pois, ao saber de como ele era tratado, através dos relatos desse servo, sabia que era questão de tempo até ele fugir e que somente não fugia, pois, a mãe dele ainda estava viva, sendo que o seu estado de saúde era precário e que por isso, não tardaria a morrer.

Rias mal via a hora disso acontecer, pois, assim, não haveria motivo para Gasper continuar na Mansão do clã Vladi e ao ser morto por caçadores de vampiros contratados por ela, ela aparecia como salvadora, o ressuscitando, com ele ficando eternamente grato a ela.

Porém, naquele instante, na mansão, o servo que conversava com o escravo mental de Rias, combinando o pagamento pelos seus serviços, se vira para a mansão, ouvindo sons de explosão e gritaria. Além disso, sentia um intenso poder sagrado que o alarmou.

Rapidamente, ele abandona o escravo mental de Rias e corre até a mansão, concentrando os seus poderes de vampiro.

Na mansão, Gasper, que estava junto de sua mãe e de Valeria, olham para frente, vendo por um buraco na parede do quarto grande e espaçoso, assim como requintado, um grupo de jovens, com eles ficando alarmados ao verem um com asas de anjo, junto de asas draconicas vermelhas.

O damphir pergunta em um fio de voz, escudando a sua mãe e Valerie, buscando coragem dentro dele para encarar os que invadiram o quarto, sendo que era ciente que os guardas haviam sido mortos pelos gritos que ouviram oriundo dos corredores:

\- Quem são vocês?


	8. Gasper e Valerie

Gasper, a sua mãe e Valerie ficam surpresos quando...

Ophicius acaba...

Gasper decide...

 **Capítulo 8 - Gasper e Valerie**

Gasper, sua mãe a Valerie notam que eles sorriam bondosamente e frente a tal sorriso eles se acalmam.

Quanto ao grupo de Ophis, a futura filha de Valerie fica feliz ao avistar a sua mãe jovem. Ela era meia damphir e meia akuma dragão, enquanto que os demais haviam ficado felizes em poderem salvar aquele que era um dos responsáveis por treiná-los e que eles viam como alguém querido por todos.

\- Somos amigos e vamos tirar vocês daqui.

A futura filha de Valerie fala bondosamente olhando para a mãe versão criança que sorri frente as palavras da garota a sua frente, passando a confiar na jovem por algum motivo que não conhecia. Gasper também confiava neles, não compreendendo também o motivo de confiar tão piamente nas palavras da jovem.

Um grupo de soldados surge no corredor e são obliterados sumariamente pelo filho de Irina graças aos seus poderes de anjo ao invocar uma lança sagrada de luz, atirando contra eles que por estarem em um corredor não conseguem desviar, sendo que o alto poder de purificação dele fez os pelos de Gasper e Valerie se arrepiarem, enquanto que a mãe deles ficava admirada ao ver um anjo, sem saber que era meio anjo e meio dragão.

\- Venham!

Eles pegam os dois damphir´s e a humana enfraquecida, os transportando via círculo mágico, no caso Ophicius, sendo que enquanto os posicionavam no círculo mágico, os outros já haviam pegado dinheiro em espécie, além de objetos de ouro sem identificação, já que as joias podiam ser rastreadas, sendo que os demais haviam estourado com um murro uma parede e não obstante, Ophicius transformou seu braço em dragão rasgando o cofre e pegando tudo o que tinha de valor, antes de conduzir o transporte mágico.

Então, Gasper, a sua mãe e Valerie notam que estão muito longe do castelo, sendo que prontamente, o filho de Irina concentra os seus poderes por parte de anjo e começa a curar a mulher comentando:

\- Se a Asia-san estivesse aqui... Bem, já a teria curado. Não possuo a mesma capacidade de cura dela.

\- Nunca imaginei que veria um anjo pessoalmente. – a mulher murmura emocionada.

O filho de Irina decide não revelar que era meio anjo, pois eles haviam combinado que não forneceriam informações sobre o futuro, pois já bastava o que estavam mudando, com eles não desejando fazer mudanças que não fossem necessárias. Inclusive, por isso o filho de Irina ocultou a sua asa de dragão carmesim.

Gasper chora emocionado ao ver que a sua mãe estava melhor, sendo que Ophicius fala:

\- Como não despertou a sua Sacraed Gear, Valerie, vamos retirar de você. Como é uma damphir, tem grandes chances de sobreviver. Além disso, conhecemos uma técnica para doar energia e doaremos a você. No caso, ela é a melhor opção para doar – ela fala apontando para a futura filha de Valerie que sorri e acena - pois ela é parte damphir, além de ter afinidade com você, garantindo assim maior êxito na doação de poder. Podemos usar essa afinidade como um suporte excelente. O processo pode ser dolorido, mas senão a extrairmos, você sofrerá com o efeito colateral dessa Sacraed gear. Além disso, pelo bem do futuro, essa Sacraed Gear deve ser destruída, pois ela poderá trazer a destruição a esse mundo.

Gasper, a sua mãe e Valerie ficam assustados, enquanto eram abraçados maternalmente pela humana com a damphir olhando atentamente para Ophicius, vendo em seus olhos a seriedade e o fato de que o que ela falava era verdade.

Valerie não queria ser responsável pela destruição do mundo e que consequentemente traria grande sofrimento a inúmeros inocentes. Ela faria de tudo para salvar o mundo e se havia alguma forma de garantir que o mundo não ficasse em perigo, ela daria a Sacraed Gear dela de boa vontade.

Valerie concorda com a extração, enquanto que a mãe de Gasper estava preocupada com ela ao ouvir que corria o risco dela morrer, embora eles tivessem falado que graças a compatibilidade de outra jovem, ela conseguiria manter Valerie viva durante o procedimento.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o seu tórax, ela observa o processo de extração, sendo que o filho de Xenovia havia nocauteado Valerie com um golpe na nuca e conforme extraiam, eles usavam o vínculo de sangue da filha de Valerie do futuro para doar seu poder vampírico para a sua futura mãe.

Após vários minutos, eles ficam felizes e aliviados ao conseguirem extrair com segurança o item, sendo que Valerie demonstrava apenas um pouco de cansaço, o que seria natural já que havia sido separada da Sacraed Gear que ainda não havia despertado.

Em seguida, Ophicius pega o item e se torna um dragão negro enorme deixando a mãe de Gasper boquiaberta, sendo que após passar a atmosfera da Terra, concentra os seus poderes e esmigalha a Sacraed Gear, para depois soltar os fragmentos que são atraídos pela gravidade imensa do sol que os desintegrava, sumariamente, em virtude de sua gravidade imensurável, juntamente com o calor escaldante.

Após se certificar que o item havia sido destruído, ela volta até onde eles estavam, sendo que concentra os seus poderes envolvendo o seu corpo em um manto protetor, para que assim não sentisse o atrito abrasador na reentrada da atmosfera.

Porém, depois que ela entra na atmosfera, acaba estancando no ar quando alguém surge na sua frente, no caso, Ophis, enquanto que agradecia o fato de ter ocultado o seu par de asas carmesim, ficando apenas com as asas de um dragão negro.

A dragoa do infinito olhava de forma curiosa para a dragoa a sua frente que apesar de grande, não passaria de um mero filhote perante a sua forma verdadeira.

Ophis havia ficado surpresa quando sentiu um poder semelhante ao seu e ao se deslocar até a fonte do mesmo, ficou surpreso ao constatar que de fato, o poder daquela jovem dragoa era similar ao dela e isso era surpreendente, já que ela sabia que era a única dragoa do infinito.

Então, ela se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Quem é você? Por que o seu poder lembra o meu?

Ophicius olha longamente para ela e fala após alguns minutos, achando melhor responder a Ophis, pois como mantinha um corpo infantil, assim eram os seus pensamentos, além dos sentimentos.

Em decorrência desse fato, ela poderia resolver ataca-la por não compreendê-la e a meia akuma e meio dragoa não podia permitir isso, pois era plenamente ciente que em matéria de poder, Ophis estava acima dela.

\- Eu sou de outro universo.

\- "Outro universo"... – ela murmura enquanto persistia em seu rosto um olhar curioso - O que deseja fazer nesse mundo?

Após alguns minutos, ela responde:

\- Estou de passagem. Apenas isso. Em breve retornarei ao meu mundo.

Longe dali, os meios irmãos dela haviam sentindo uma fonte de poder próximo de Ophicius com eles identificando a quem pertencia e frente a constatação de quem possuía aquele poder, começam a suar frio com eles decidindo agir, sendo que a filha de Lefay poderia usar a sua magia para avisar Ophicius.

Gasper, Valerie e a humana notam que eles estão nervosos e não compreendem o motivo, sendo que a filha de Akeno se recupera e entrega os itens de valor e o dinheiro, falando que eles iriam leva-los ao Japão, pois a Europa era muito perigosa para os damphir e eles concordam.

A filha de LeFay, juntamente com as suas asas demoníacas e de dragão, após se concentrar ao murmurar algumas palavras inaudíveis, toca com apenas dois dedos a testa de Gasper, fazendo os olhos do damphir brilharem ao passarem o conhecimento da Sacrad Gear dele, assim como todos os detalhes sobre ela e as suas características, ensinando também como usá-la.

Depois, eles decidem alertá-los sobre o perigo dos akumas por causa das Evil Peaces.

Ela havia explicado a Valerie e Gasper sobre as Evil Peaces, deixando-os temerosos, com eles decidindo que não deixariam nenhum akuma se aproximar deles para que não fossem escravizados, passando a ser mercadoria deles, podendo ser vendidos ou trocados.

A filha de Lefay usa novamente a sua magia para conjurar três pingentes, mostrando para eles que havia um ser criado por magia dentro de cada um deles e que lembrava um tigre das neves.

Ela entrega para cada um deles e fala:

\- É feito com magia. Logo, poderes sagrados e de akumas não surgem efeitos neles, sendo que eles irão protegê-los. Além disso, quero dar esses anéis. Eles podem gerar um escudo mágico, assim como criam uma névoa densa que vai conseguir obstruir a visão dos atacantes. Isso dará tempo de Gasper ou Valerie usarem um círculo mágico de transporte para fugirem do local. Caso os tigres estejam fora dos pingentes, eles retornaram automaticamente para dentro dos mesmos.

Ela entrega os itens, assim como prepara mais uma magia, sendo esta arcana e de alto nível com todos doando um pouco do seu poder para depois ela encostar a mão que brilhava de forma iridescente na marca que a mãe de Gasper tinha na escápula e que permitia que fosse rastreada pelo pai do damphir, sendo que ele era um homem cruel e violento. Depois, o filho de Irina se aproxima, despejando o seu poder sagrado na marca.

Em virtude do ataque maciço, a marca é finalizada com um ataque sagrado, desaparecendo por completo e longe dali, mais precisamente no castelo do clã de Gasper e Valerie, o pai do damphir cai no chão, sofrendo em agonia, para depois todos ficarem estarrecidos ao verem que ele era transformado em cinzas com eles sentindo um forte poder sagrado que o consumiu. A magia da filha de Lefay ampliou a conexão, para que assim o poder sagrado do filho de Irina o atingisse, o destruindo.

A mãe de Gasper se aproxima e pergunta preocupada:

\- E se ressurgir?

\- A magia que eu fiz ampliou a conexão com esse vampiro. Eu fiz isso, para que os poderes sagrados dele o atingissem. Ele foi eliminado, certo?

Ela pergunta olhando para o filho de Irina que fala:

\- Eu sentir que estava purificando um vampiro e que o mesmo já não existe mais. Foi obliterado pelos meus poderes sagrados que subjugaram o seu poder vampírico. Confesso que ele lutou e muito. Mas no final, o meu poder sagrado superou o dele, até porque usei uma quantidade própria para exorcismo. Por isso, a marca desapareceu. Quem a conjurou está morto.

A mãe de Gasper fica aliviada e o seu filho não fica triste.

Afinal, ele também era espancado, assim como a sua mãe que sempre tentava defende-lo, embora não pudesse fazer nada contra um vampiro, ainda mais o pai dele que era tido como um dos vampiros mais poderosos do seu clã.

Depois, um deles se concentra e invoca um círculo mágico de transporte, transportando eles até o Japão, decidindo deixa-los próximos de Quioto.

A filha de Lefay usava magia para comunicar-se mentalmente com Ophicius, avisando que terminaram com todos os procedimentos, sendo que eles conversam entre si, enquanto Gasper, a sua mãe e Valerie se afastavam deles, após se despedirem. Graças ao fato de serem damphir´s, Gasper e Valerie iriam traduzir o idioma japonês para a humana.

Após conversarem, os jovens decidem se afastar daquele local por medida de segurança, caso Ophis seguisse a meia irmã deles.

Afinal, havia o perigo da dragoa do infinito segui-la.

Além disso, precisavam estar preparados para uma fuga rápida e após tomarem essas decisões, eles usam o círculo mágico de transporte, se afastando do Japão o quanto antes.

No Japão, Valerie havia decidido treinar o seu círculo mágico de transporte, enquanto que Gasper decidiu que além de treinar o círculo mágico de transporte, se dedicaria aos treinos para dominar a sua Sacraed Gear ao ver a habilidade dela e que seria útil para eles fugirem com segurança, caso encontrassem algum inimigo, enquanto se recordava das palavras da jovem, os avisando de que eles deviam temer especialmente os akumas por causa das Evil peaces, sendo que ele não deveria permitir que um akuma se aproximasse dele em hipótese nenhuma e iria fazer isso, decidindo que iria zelar também por Valerie, com eles evitando qualquer contato com akumas.

No Japão, com os objetos de valor em suas mãos, ela consegue um local para eles morarem com a mãe de Gasper cuidando de Valerie como se ela fosse a sua filha.

Afinal, a mãe dela havia sido a sua melhor amiga, uma vez que ambas eram as únicas humanas naquele clã de vampiros.

Para defender ambas, Gasper decide por em prática o conhecimento de sua Sacraed Gear, passando a treinar por si mesmo o quanto antes. A seu ver, era vital que ele dominasse a sua Sacraed Gear, pois poderia ser a chance deles fugirem com segurança de qualquer ameaça.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, no ar, Ophis pergunta:

\- Como assim se perdeu? Pergunto há mais de quinze minutos e apenas olha para um ponto qualquer no horizonte. Quero compreender de onde veem. Por que possuí esses poderes e que asa vermelha é essa? Eu desejo saber.

Ophicius sentia que Ophis estava ficando impaciente. Podia sentir os poderes dela se condensando e aumentando gradativamente, indicando que faltava muito pouco para ela ataca-la pela insuficiência de respostas e Opicius não podia contar quem realmente era. Informações importantes poderiam cair em mãos erradas. Tudo o que podia fazer era ganhar tempo suficiente para que os demais terminassem a missão deles naquele lugar, para que assim pudessem partir para o próximo compromisso. O próximo que iriam salvar do seu destino original.

Ao pensar no que aconteceria a Ophis, ela fala, sabendo que com isso, havia grandes chances da sua mãe não surgir:

\- Não se alie a grupos de humanos com poderes ou grupos de akumas. Eles vão usar uma estratégia para enfraquecê-la e depois, seu poder será extraído para benefício deles. Você deixará de ser a dragoa do infinito e se tornará finita.

A dragoa arqueia o cenho descrente e fala:

\- Nunca conseguiriam subjugar essa Ophis.

\- Como pode saber da existência de todos os itens desse mundo e de outros mundos? Acha mesmo que conhece tudo?

A dragoa do infinito olha atentamente para ela, notando que em seus olhos havia apenas a verdade, não havendo margem para uma interpretação errônea. Era verdade o que ela falava e frente a tal constatação, fica estarrecida.

\- Entendeu agora o perigo de se juntar a eles? Evite contato com eles. Não permita que humanos ou qualquer outro ser, principalmente akumas se aproximem de você. Para o bem desse mundo, você não pode ser localizada.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Essa Ophis compreende... Mas como sabe disso tudo?

Ophicius pensa rapidamente em uma desculpa, mas que tivesse alguma parte crível para que visse a verdade em seus olhos, sem revelar mais do que já havia revelado:

\- Em vi vários objetos nos mundos que visitei e acredite, há objetos capazes de deterem dragões não importando o seu nível.

Sobre os itens não era totalmente mentira, já que naquele mundo havia o sangue de Samael, que poderia entrar nessa lista, garantindo assim que Ophis visse a verdade em seus olhos.

\- Agradeço o aviso. Mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que possui esses poderes que lembram o meu poder?

Então, Ophicius sorri, de repente, deixando Ophis desconcertada. A dragoa akuma sorriu ao saber que os seus meio irmãos já haviam terminado aquela missão e que poderiam prosseguir para a próxima.

Aproveitando o fato da dragoa do infinito estar surpresa com o sorriso inusitado, a dragoa akuma cria um círculo mágico de transporte, desaparecendo dali, sendo que a dragoa do infinito fala em um sussurro:

\- Não pode escapar de Ophis. Eu ainda quero saber quem é.

Concentrando os seus poderes, a dragoa do infinito se afasta dali, decidida a seguir a dragoa misteriosa.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, Ophicius desfaz a sua forma de dragão, aparecendo ao lado dos irmãos com eles já tendo dado as mãos e quando ela toca nas mãos de um deles, concentrado o poder no objeto de viagem do tempo para ativá-lo, a dragoa do infinito surge ao lado dela, fazendo todos ficarem estarrecidos, enquanto a mesma estendia as suas mãos em direção a Ophicius.


	9. Shuri e Akeno

**Notas do Autor**

Ophis decide...

Ophicius e os outros confirmam...

 **Capítulo 9 - Shuri e Akeno**

Eles conseguem voltar para a viagem no tempo, sendo que as mãos de Ophis pegam o nada com ela olhando para os lados, murmurando:

\- Eles se foram... Eles e aquela que lembra Ophis.

Após alguns minutos, olhando para onde eles estiveram momentos antes, ela fica pensativa e se afasta do local, se lembrando sobre o que foi revelado, sentindo que o mais sensato era seguir o que a jovem híbrida disse, embora não compreendesse o motivo de acreditar tanto nas palavras daquela jovem dragoa. Palavras estas que surgiam em sua mente sobre itens capazes de subjugar até mesmo uma dragoa do infinito por mais surreal que fosse tal constatação.

Enquanto isso, alguns anos depois, no Japão, há dezenas de quilômetros de onde estava Gasper, a sua mãe e Valerie, mais precisamente em uma casa tradicional japonesa, mãe e filha meia anjo caído, sendo que se chamavam, respectivamente, Shuri e Akeno, estavam dentro de casa esperando Baraquiel chegar, sem saber que um grupo de humanos cercava a casa.

Conforme os acontecimentos do passado na linha do tempo original, Rias se encontrava próxima da casa para quebrar a barreira de Baraquiel.

Afinal, mesmo que aqueles humanos possuíssem poderes sagrados, não poderiam quebrar uma barreira mágica erguida por um Caído de alto nível. Nem mesmo ela conseguiria plenamente e por isso, estava usando encantamentos há várias horas, atacando sistematicamente a barreira, conseguindo fragiliza-la gradativamente, para depois chegar o momento de rompê-la usando o poder da destruição de seu clã.

Esse grupo de humanos se aproxima da jovem akuma ruiva e o que parecia ser o líder fala, visivelmente desgostoso:

\- Vimos que é uma akuma... É humilhante para nós ter ajuda de um ser como você, mas sabemos que não conseguiríamos quebrar essa barreira maldita sem a sua ajuda. Imagino que deseja se vingar desse anjo Caído, já que é uma demônia.

\- Pode dizer que sim, de certa forma. - ela mentia, enquanto sorria imensamente, imaginando o êxito futuro do seu plano.

Afinal, somente os estava ajudando a quebrar a barreira, pois eles eram necessários para o seu plano.

Ela já havia planejado a sua fuga, pois sabia que eles iriam ataca-la e após se distanciar, iria modificar a memória deles para não se lembrarem dela, sendo algo demasiadamente fácil para a ruiva, já que apesar de terem poderes sagrados, estes eram inferiores ao poder dela, garantindo a alteração de suas memórias.

Inclusive, ela sabia que em algum momento, Akeno seria atacada novamente, já que o clã da mãe dela desejava extirpá-la daquele mundo, não permitindo que ela continuasse viva.

Portanto, era questão de tempo até que a atacassem de novo e para garantir que chegaria no momento certo, iria usar seus poderes para seguir ela em segredo, sabendo que a híbrida iria culpar o pai pelo que aconteceu a mãe dela e isso a faria ficar sozinha, quando fosse atacada novamente pelo clã.

Quando esse dia chegasse, ela iria surgir como salvadora dela, simulando que precisou pedir ajuda de um dos escravos do seu irmão para salvá-la, conseguindo assim a lealdade incondicional dela que daria o sangue e a alma nas batalhas em decorrência da lealdade intensa que sentiria, assim como, pelo agradecimento incondicional e igualmente intenso, por "salvá-la".

Em virtude disso tudo, Rias tinha certeza de que ela odiaria os Caídos e provavelmente se tornaria akuma não somente pela gratidão e sim, para não ter mais asas de Caída.

Claro que Rias não contaria a ela que mesmo que virasse uma akuma, continuaria tendo asas de caída, pelo menos uma delas.

Além disso, como Akeno julgaria erroneamente que ela foi a sua salvadora, sentiria gratidão eterna e daria o sangue por ela no campo de batalha, sendo isso que Rias queria e precisava. Por isso, queria que os seus escravos a vissem como salvadora deles. Esse era o seu plano para ter os escravos perfeitos e que seriam igualmente ferrenhos nas batalhas em virtude da devoção e agradecimento intenso para com a sua Mestra, que os "salvou", por assim dizer, sem que nenhum deles, desconfiasse que a sua salvadora, foi aquela que armou tudo para tê-los ou que se usou de terceiros para possuí-los, para que assim aparecesse no momento exato, posando assim como salvadora.

Inclusive, a Gremory se encontrava consideravelmente ansiosa para que esse dia chegasse o quanto antes, esperando que o seu plano desse certo, pois havia perdido um escravo quando teve que abandonar o seu plano ao saber que Gasper, a sua mãe e a outra damphir, chamada Valerie, haviam sido levados do castelo por um grupo de akumas dragões e um anjo.

Ela pensa consigo mesma ao se recordar da intensa frustração que sentiu ao perder um futuro escravo:

"Por causa desse grupo bizarro, perdi um futuro escravo excelente... Malditos sejam!"

Então, ao sentir que a barreira chegou a um ponto crítico, ela se aproxima e concentra o seu poder, usando vários selos na barreira enfraquecida, deixando os humanos estarrecidos, para depois usar um pouco do poder da destruição de seu Clã, para terminar de implodir a barreira, após fazer surgir inúmeras trincas no domo de proteção que deixou de ser translúcido.

Em seguida, ela usa um círculo mágico de transporte e sai antes que um deles tivesse êxito em atacá-la, com o ataque deste acertando apenas a terra, pois ela ativou o círculo de transporte alguns segundos, antes.

\- Ela fugiu. Perdoe-me. – ele pede curvando a cabeça frente a vergonha de não tê-la acertado.

\- Tudo bem. Pelo menos, poderemos eliminar aquela híbrida bastarda.

No ar, longe do alcance deles, os seus olhos brilham carmesim e ela apaga as memórias deles sobre ela, visando evitar qualquer comentário que poderia revelar a responsável que permitiu que eles invadissem o local, assim como a existência de uma barreira.

Claro que enquanto apagava a mente deles, ela "plantou", por assim dizer, uma ordem inconsciente para não matarem a meia caída, focando-se apenas na mãe dela.

Afinal, precisava da híbrida viva e eles somente podiam matar a mãe dela. Por isso, usou esse feitiço antigo para impedir deles matarem quem não era para matar e mesmo eles tendo poderes sagrados, estes eram inferiores aos poderes de akuma dela por causa de seu clã.

Então, antes que eles se aproximassem, sem perceberem que as suas memórias haviam sido alteradas, surge um enorme círculo mágico de transporte no ar e por ele saem inúmeros jovens e antes que pudessem fazer algo, a filha de Akeno se aproxima e os eletrocuta com seus relâmpagos sagrados ao invocar as suas oito asas de Caída, sendo que sorria de deleite enquanto eles gritavam.

Shuri e Akeno ouvem os gritos e rapidamente se escondem, com a criança implorando para que o seu pai chegasse logo.

Após eles morrerem, Ophicius se vira e fala, vendo vestígios de uma barreira.

\- Seu avô, Baraquiel, ergueu uma barreira e ela foi quebrada. Veja.

A filha de Akeno olha estarrecida para a barreira e comenta:

\- O jii-chan nunca comentou dessa barreira.

\- Mas, você chegou a perguntar para ele? – ela nega com a cabeça – E a sua mãe? Perguntaram se ele tentou fazer algo para manter Shuri-san e a sua mãe seguras?

Ela faz que não e Ophicius, comenta pensativa, apoiando o dedo no queixo:

\- Talvez a culpa não o tenha feito falar. Bem, eu só sei que é estranho. Afinal, humanos nunca conseguiriam destruir essa barreira. Eles tiveram ajuda. Mas de quem? – após alguns minutos ela fala - Eu aposto que foi aquela vaca que os ajudou, pois ela tinha interesse em ter uma escrava com poderes sagrados. Isso seria bem útil em uma batalha entre akumas.

Nisso, todos concordam, pois sempre acharam estranho o fato dela aparecer no momento certo para transformá-los em escravos.

Afinal, o mundo era imenso e aparecer no momento exato era demasiadamente estranho e isso havia deixado eles desconfiados, enquanto que eles haviam ficado desanimados ao perceberem o quanto as suas mães e "doador de espermatozoide", como se referiam a Issei, tinham Rias em alta estima e mesmo os que não eram escravos dela, a viam como uma amiga querida.

\- Bem, temos que partir. Precisamos mudar alguns destinos. – a filha de Koneko fala seriamente.

Traída pela sua curiosidade ao ver que foram conjurados relâmpagos sagrados que atingiram o local onde os humanos se encontravam, sendo que ela havia se afastado para que não fosse detectada por nenhum Caído, Rias acaba se aproximando ao ponto de ser detectada pelo olfato deles que reconheciam aquele odor, mesclado a aquele perfume enjoativo, como sendo de Rias Gremory e ao olharem na direção do odor, avistam a ruiva que fica estarrecida ao vê-los olhando em sua direção e fica ainda mais aterrorizada ao ouvir os rosnados de ira deles, vendo os olhares repletos de fúria dos mesmos.

\- Pelo visto, já temos a confirmação de quem destruiu a barreira de Baraquiel e não estou surpresa! – a filha de Lilith exclama irada apontando o dedo em riste para a ruiva.

\- Quem são vocês?! Como vocês me conhecem?

\- Poderíamos eliminá-la, o que acham? Estaríamos fazendo um favor ao mundo. – a filha de Akeno fala, enquanto concentrava o poder de relâmpagos sagrados em uma de suas mãos.

A filha de Lefay conjura rapidamente uma magia arcana junto do poder sagrado de anjo do filho de Irina com Rias ficando apavorada ao ver que não conseguia usar o círculo mágico de transporte, pois algo purificava o círculo ao fazê-lo "congelar", sendo este a melhor descrição que ela podia chegar pelo comportamento estranho do círculo mágico de transporte do seu clã, sendo que do nada surgem correntes, pois a filha de Lefay não perderia a oportunidade de prendê-la.

Então, um dos jovens fala:

\- E quanto a "ele"? Se fizemos isso, ele...

A filha de Akeno olha para ela e cancela o seu poder, pois Ex, junto de Sirzechs e Millicas, eram os únicos Gremory´s que prestavam, sendo que Ex sempre os tratou como irmãos e nunca como bastardos, além de brigar com outros akumas nobres quando ousavam destrata-los, além de odiar a genitora, pois desconfiava que os encontros com os outros fossem armação dela, além de desprezá-la por trata-los como bastardos e indignos de se aproximarem dela que fazia cara de nojo, como se eles fossem lixo, apenas por serem bastardos, sendo que o único filho oficial de Issei para os outros akumas era Ex. Eles não passavam de bastardos.

Enquanto a filha de Akeno ficava irada por não poder destruir Rias, todos sentem um deslocamento de poder e olham para trás, ficando surpresos ao avistarem os indivíduos que haviam acabado de chegar ao local.

\- Demoramos demais, nyah... – a filha de Kuroka fala em um gemido.

Afinal, ao descobrirem o responsável pela quebra da barreira, sendo que alguns já desconfiavam que fosse a Gremory, eles se esqueceram de que precisavam se retirar do local o quanto antes e acabaram ficando mais tempo do que deviam.

Ophicius segura fortemente o objeto, sendo que todos procuram estar perto dela, esperando que pudessem usar o objeto sem verem, pois já haviam decidido quem eles iriam ajudar depois de Akeno.

Além disso, a filha de Akeno tinha algumas plantas de equipamentos em suas mãos, sendo um deles, um dispositivo que permitiria que humanos pudessem ficar em locais que originalmente não poderiam ficar. Foi um dispositivo que ela inventou e que queria deixar de modo que Azazel pudesse analisar e por em prática.

Baraquiel estava com a sua usual face de poucos amigos, sendo que Azazel estava ao seu lado, além de vários Caídos, sendo que ele pergunta em tom de confirmação, olhando dos jovens para Rias.

\- Então, foi essa akuma que destruiu a minha barreira? E esses indivíduos mortos pretendiam matar a minha amada Shuri e minha filha querida?

Eles acenam a cabeça de forma afirmativa, percebendo que ao ouvirem a voz dele, Akeno e Shuri saem da casa, passando a ficar atrás do Caído que fala:

\- Eu senti que o poder que enfraqueceu a minha barreira veio dessa akuma ruiva, agora que consigo sentir o padrão do poder dela por vocês terem conseguido detê-la e percebi que estão escudando a minha casa, após derrota-los. Estou em débito com vocês por salvarem a minha família. Eu teria chegado tarde demais.

Ele concentra os seus poderes sagrados em uma lança feita de relâmpagos, visando acertar a ruiva que se amaldiçoava por não ter lutado para fugir antes, mesmo que tivesse ficado paralisada pelas correntes, enquanto ficava aterrorizada ao sentir a concentração de poder sagrado que iria purifica-la, sumariamente.

Porém, antes que ele lançasse a sua lança de relâmpagos sagrados, a filha de Lefay liberta Rias das correntes, já que eles não podiam mata-la. Infelizmente, ao ver deles, com a mesma conseguindo fugir, sendo que eles seguram o objeto em suas mãos e se teleportam dali o mais rápido possível, passando a viajar pelo tempo e espaço para a sua próxima missão de salvamento.

Antes que saíssem do local, a filha de Akeno deixou os projetos no chão para que Azazel pegar, após eles se retirarem do local com sucesso.

Os Caídos ficaram surpresos ao verem que o grupo desapareceu em um piscar de olhos, com a maioria olhando para os lados, procurando os híbridos em virtude dos vários tipos de poderes que sentiram dos jovens, ficando surpresos ao sentirem o poder hibrido de um anjo com humano, algo que os deixou estarrecidos.

Afinal, se um anjo tivesse relações com um humano, se tornaria um Caído e seu filho, seria um meio Caído e não um Anjo. O rapaz tinha asas alvas, indicando que era um anjo.

Tal conhecimento, o fez questionar a si mesmo como era possível tal união, enquanto que Baraquiel sentia muita ira, por não ter conseguido destruir a akuma.

Azazel caminha até os rolos de papéis e ao abrir eles, fica estarrecido, pois eram invenções e uma delas poderia ser útil para Baraquiel, visando aumentar a proteção de sua família, uma vez que era demasiadamente perigoso, deixa-las sem um nível de proteção muito maior.


	10. Kuroka e Shirone

**Notas do Autor**

Em uma floresta...

As nekoushous ficam...

Em Quioto...

 **Capítulo 10 - Kuroka e Shirone**

Em uma floresta densa e fechada, Ophicius e os seus meio irmãos aparecem em uma espécie de clareira e rapidamente, passam a farejar o ar para encontrar quem eles vieram salvar, sendo que conseguem encontrar o rastro, assim como outro odor preocupante na direção dos dois odores que procuravam.

Rapidamente, eles se deslocam, pois tinham pouco tempo para as salvarem.

Próximo dali, duas nekomatas mestiças, já que o pai de ambas era um humano, sendo que estavam em suas formas animais, corriam ou mais precisamente, uma delas que era negra como a noite, sendo que a mais velha, Kuroka, segurava na sua boca a mais nova, Shirone, que era alva como a neve e que choramingava em um pranto mudo.

Kuroka corria o mais rápido que conseguia por estarem sendo caçadas por um akuma, sendo que ela orava para que conseguissem escapar, enquanto se questionava porque estavam sofrendo tanto, pois, mal perderam os seus pais e agora lutavam pela liberdade, por terem visto algo na mão dele quando as encontrou e não parecia que ia matá-las, com ela acreditando que iriam ser confinadas ou algo assim.

A mais velha saltava troncos com maestria, além de ignorar a dor em suas patas por correr sem descanso, pois aquilo não importava e sim, somente, despistar o akuma, embora soubesse que as chances de ambas eram ínfimas por serem apenas filhotes e aquele akuma um adulto, além de saber que ele tinha visão noturna.

Portanto, o demônio podia encontrá-las.

De repente, surge um forte clarão na frente de ambas, juntamente com uma densa nuvem de poeira, assim como um barulho ensurdecedor, fazendo a mais velha deter a corrida, acabando por saltar para trás, enquanto a mais nova chorava em um pranto mudo, aterrorizada. A nekoushou negra como a noite tentava saltar para o outro lado, quando uma nova explosão surge na sua frente e assim se segue em qualquer direção que ela tomasse até que outra explosão atinge o solo em frente as suas patas dianteiras, atirando ela violentamente para trás, fazendo-a se chocar contra o solo, com a caçula sendo arremessada para o seu lado, ficando inconsciente.

Kuroka fica aterrorizada ao ver que o akuma avançava com um sorriso maligno e algo na mão em direção a elas.

Porém, mesmo gravemente ferida, ela concentra os seus poderes e erguendo a patinha para frente, gera uma pequena explosão que faz o akuma cair, para depois ele se levantar, colocando a mão na frente dele, sorrindo malignamente, gerando um ataque maligno em forma de uma esfera que atinge a nekomata, a atirando violentamente contra uma árvore, trincando o tronco, passando a gemer de dor, lutando para ficar de pé com o akuma falando:

\- Vocês serão minhas escravas, agora.

Porém, antes que se aproximasse delas, recebe um golpe violento no estômago, o fazendo cuspir o conteúdo estomacal, para depois cair inconsciente.

Ao verem um grupo se aproximando, tendo odores diferentes, embora que dois odores em especial pareciam confortá-las, a mais velha tenta fugir, já que ainda estava aterrorizada.

Quando ela tenta fugir, mesmo debilmente, após pegar a sua imouto na boca, um deles invoca uma barreira em volta delas, fazendo a mais velha se chocar, enquanto começava a arranhar desesperada a barreira, miando aterrorizada.

Então, Kuroka assume uma postura defensiva em frente a mais nova que havia despertado e que se havia se encolhido contra a mais velha que eriçava os pelos, mostrando os seus caninos, enquanto um garoto se aproxima delas, não se deixando relaxar pela face gentil do mesmo, até que ele abre as suas seis asas alvas, surgindo uma auréola em cima dele, fazendo a mais nova murmurar surpresa:

\- Um anjo...

Kuroka fica chocada e ele fala, se aproximando um pouco mais, para depois erguer as mãos na direção delas que inicialmente ficam alarmadas, até sentirem que os seus ferimentos foram curados, deixando-as estupefatas.

\- Agora, não sentem mais dor, né?

Elas apenas consentem, sendo que avistam duas garotas se aproximando, notando que elas eram nekoushous, embora tivessem um poder semelhante ao de um akuma, assim como o de um dragão.

A mais velha delas fala emocionada por ver a sua mãe jovem, sendo a mesma coisa para a filha do futuro da Shirone:

\- Nós vamos levá-la até o centro da Facção dos youkais em Quioto. Lá, vocês vão estar seguras e Shirone pode ser amiga de infância de Kunou. Nós sabemos que quando ela era filhote, sentia falta de brincar com os outros filhotes. Shirone-chan e Kunou-chan podem ser grandes amigas no futuro.

\- Falam da Líder da facção youkai, a Yasaka-sama e a sua filha, Kunou-sama? – Kuroka pergunta estupefata.

\- Sim. Ela despreza akumas que tentam escravizar, mesmo os meio youkais como vocês e possui um bom coração. Vai acolher vocês, ainda mais por terem quase sido convertidas em escravas. – a filha de Shirone fala sorrindo.

Então, uma jovem que exalava a akuma, dragão e odor de raposa, sendo a filha de Kunou no futuro, se aproxima, falando gentilmente ao se lembrar do quanto a sua mãe se lamentava por não ter tido amigos da sua idade no palácio quando era pequena. Era algo que ela havia repetido a sua filha várias vezes.

Portanto, ela esperava que a presença de Shirone, pudesse evitar da mãe se sentir sozinha quando era pequena, desejando brincar com outro filhote que não a visse como uma divindade ou algo assim, como era no passado, fazendo com que ninguém brincasse com ela por a verem como uma deusa, por assim dizer, por ser filha da lendária raposa de nove caudas, Yasaka.

Ela fala ao se aproximar das filhas das nekoushous e das mesmas:

\- Eu acredito q eu Shirone e Kunou serão grandes amigas. Afinal, nós sabemos que quando ela era filhote, ele sentia falta de brincar com outros filhotes que não a vissem como uma Deusa ou algo assim.

\- Entendo. – Kuroka fala ainda ressabiada, pois era bom demais para ser verdade, até que percebe algo, piscando os olhos - Como sabem os nossos nomes?

Elas se entreolham e depois, a filha de Shirone fala com uma face triste:

\- Lamento, mas não podemos revelar como sabemos os seus nomes.

Após alguns segundos, a voz de Shirone é ouvida com ela caminhando até ficar ao lado da irmã:

\- Acho que podemos confiar nelas, nee-chan. Eles nos salvaram e esse anjo nos curou. Por algum motivo, sinto confiança nas palavras dessas duas garotas, principalmente a mais nova. Além disso, sinto que a conheço de algum lugar. É uma sensação estranha e o cheiro delas me faz feliz. No caso, a da mais nova, sem saber que ela é a sua filha do futuro.

Kuroka olha para Shirone, ficando pensativa, sendo que era o mesmo para ela, mas em relação a mais velha das garotas. Era uma sensação desconcertante, mas agradável e que também a fazia acreditar nas palavras dela, não sabendo que aquela jovem era a sua filha do futuro.

\- Verdade. Eu também me sinto assim, mas para a mais velha – nisso, ela olha para ela e pergunta – Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

\- Não. Mas pode-se dizer que somos parentes e que nós estamos aqui para salvá-las, as levando em segurança até Quioto. Mais precisamente, até o palácio de Yasaka-sama.

Após suspirar, a mais velha consente e ambas assumem as suas formas humanas, sendo que usavam quimonos comportados.

Kuroka nota que o akuma foi imobilizado e que tiraram estranhas peças dele, com os jovens notando o olhar curioso delas, com Ophicius explicando:

\- É um conjunto completo de Evil Peaces. É assim que eles encarnam qualquer um em akuma, seja quando a pessoa morre ou quando ela está viva ao assimilarem essa peça no ser, o tornando um akuma, assim como, um escravo daquele que introduziu a Evil Peace nele, podendo ser comercializado entre akumas, seja por troca ou venda. Só não funciona com seres que tem grandes poderes sagrados tipo Buda e similares, pois bloqueiam essas Evil Peaces. Nós vamos entregar a alguém que terá muito interesse em estudá-las.

Kuroka olha para o akuma imobilizado por correntes mágicas poderosas e pergunta:

\- O que vão fazer com esse bastardo?

\- Vamos dá-lo para que alguns de nós, que apreciariam se "divertir" com ele, por assim dizer, antes de matá-lo. – o filho da Xenovia fala – os akumas são bem resistentes. Portanto, dá para torturar com mais liberdade, por assim dizer, segundo a explicação dos sádicos do nosso grupo.

Nisso, Kuroka nota o olhar sádico da jovem que era filha de Akeno e de outros que exibiam sorrisos extremamente sádicos, confessando que sentia muito prazer ao saber do destino dele.

\- Também vamos nos livrar da família odiosa deles. Nenhum deles presta. Só ele não vai dar para a "diversão". – a filha da Akeno fala com um dedo nos lábios, se deleitando ao imaginar as torturas que aplicaria – Além disso, evita termos que dividir um brinquedo para nós.

Nisso, um grupo se separa, ficando no local, sendo que o outro grupo fica com as nekomatas e o filho de Irina fala:

\- Vamos leva-las até Yasaka-sama.

\- É seguro deixa-los sozinhos? – Shirone pergunta preocupada – Podem surgir mais akumas.

\- Sim. É seguro. Na verdade, eu tenho pena dos infelizes que atrapalharem eles em sua diversão, pois seria um ato suicida, no mínimo.

Nisso, elas ficam aliviadas e aceitam caminharem até o círculo mágico de transporte que teleporta todos eles, sendo que a filha de Kunou do futuro é que iria cuidar do transporte, pois precisam entrar no campo de proteção do palácio da avó dela, sem provocar muito alarde.

Enquanto isso, o outro grupo havia colocado o akuma em um círculo mágico especial, murmurando palavras sobre orientação da filha de Le Fay, para depois surgirem mais pessoas, todas da família dele que ficam confusas até serem imobilizados por cordas que os impedia de concentrarem os seus poderes para atacar ou para chamarem a sua, realeza.

Uma mulher ordena arrogantemente:

\- Sabem quem nos somos? Nós libertem, agora!

Nisso, todos agem arrogantemente, notando que o grupo os ignorava, para depois a face arrogante despencar, enquanto começavam a ficar desesperados ao perceberem que não conseguiam se soltar, além de sentirem fracos, ficando ainda mais apavorados ao verem que estavam dividindo eles entre si.

Então, um de cada é pego e os que eram crianças, tiveram as suas memórias manipuladas para que quando fossem interrogadas ou se lessem a mente delas, elas contassem que havia sido um grupo de akumas que os sequestraram, para depois enviarem eles de volta, inconscientes.

Então, eles decidem usar a espécie de vínculo dos akumas com as suas realezas por causa das Evil Peaces que eram propriedades deles.

Apesar de não ser o suficiente para chama-los, mas apenas para puni-los brutalmente usando as Evil Peaces, todos eles usam magia avançada para atingirem mentalmente a realeza deles, manipulando as suas memórias, assim como os ataca a distância, os fazendo ficarem feridos, simulando que haviam lutado para que os seus mestres e famílias não fossem sequestrados, fazendo assim com que não fossem culpados pelo sumiço deles.

Claro, não era uma magia fácil e consumia muito poder mágico para ser realizado e por isso, dificilmente era usado.

No caso deles, eles eram poderosos e estavam usando em dupla, com dois jovens poderosos executando o encantamento sobre orientação da filha de Le Fay Pendragon, que mesmo sendo jovem, era uma maga tão poderosa quanto a sua genitora e igualmente, habilidosa.

Depois, eles começam a torturar todos, sendo que a filha de Le Fay tinha um lado sádico e usava encantamentos para provocar o máximo de dor possível em suas vítimas.

Longe do local da tortura, mais precisamente no palácio de Yasaka, em Quioto, os guardas de Yasaka e a mesma ficam alarmados ao verem que um grupo surgia no jardim da imponente mansão, apesar das barreiras de proteção, indicando que eram demasiadamente poderosos para atravessar a proteção, com eles não percebendo que o grupo não precisou invadir a barreira, já que a mesma que era mágica reconheceu a filha de Kunou do futuro como um membro da família, através do vinculo sanguíneo, autorizando o círculo mágico de transporte dela.

Rapidamente, Yasaka e a sua filha Kunou são escudadas pelos guardas, que já haviam preparado os seus ataques mágicos, para depois lançarem contra o grupo.

Todos, sem ser Ophicius por causa de Ophis, que podia detectar a sua magia, algo que ela não desejava, ainda, pois já bastava lidar com a Facção Youkai, criam facilmente uma barreira que bloqueia o poder deles, com os mesmos tentando atingi-los até que cessam por estarem cansados, caindo de joelhos no chão, arfando, pois os seus ataques sequer arranharam a barreira mágica poderosa erguida em torno deles.

 **Notas finais**

Eu quero agradecer ao comentário de: sonic. Muito obrigada.

sonic:

Eu fico feliz em saber que gostou do capítulo.

Muito obrigado pelo comentário.


End file.
